For Thee
by kmsparklin
Summary: Andrea is a forensics detective in the Irish district of South Boston. One day she bumps into a stranger on the street, and finds herself in a web of deceit, killing, and lies. Story better than summary R&R possible ConnorOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Boondock Saints. Anything you recognize is not mine. This disclaimer goes for all chapters.

For Thee

Chapter 1

-------

"And shepherds we shall be

For thee my Lord for thee

Power hath descended forth from thy hand

So our feet may swiftly carry out thy command

And we shall flow a river forth to thee

And teeming with souls shall it ever be

In nomine Patris, et Filii, et Spiritus Sancti"

bang bang

-------------------

bbrrring bbbrrring bbbrrring bbbbrriinng

click

"Hello?"

"Andrea, are you awake?"

"I am now. What's up?"

"There's a new case that you need to work on."

"Ok. I'll be at the station in an hour or less."

"Hurry up. Boss is a little impatient, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah I do. Be there soon. Bye."

"Bye."

Andrea hung up the phone as she swung her legs over the side of her bed, another day in the exciting life of a forensic detective in Boston. After working hard years through five years of college, one of the best in the world, she'd only managed to land a job in South Boston. The Irish district at that.It wasn't like she didn't like the city, but she had grown up in North Carolina and was much more accustomed to the country life style.

She looked around her apartment. On her salary she couldn't afford it, but her dad had left her a small fortune when he died. It was crisp and clean, like something you'd see in a catalog, but not to the point that it seemed uncomfortable.

She slipped out of bed and into a pair of slippers, as she walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

Twenty minutes later she stood ready to go putting on the last touches of her makeup. Andrea stood about 5'5 with straight black hair down to the small of her back. She was fairly tanned considering much of her day was spent inside. She had an athletic build about her; she had a black belt in show-to-con, and was an ardent tennis player. The most stunning feature about her though was her ice blue eyes.

She was dressed in a pair of low cut kaki pants, and a white tank top covered with abrown blouse. She had her new badge hanging lightly at her hip, next to her concealed gun.

She locked the door as she left and walked down the flight of steps to the lobby. Andrea didn't own a car and being as she only lived three blocks from the station she just used the streetcars that were supplied for transportation during a case.

She left the building and blended in with the other city workers that walked to jobs nearby. She was so preoccupied with getting to work soon that she ran right into a stranger.

"I'm so sorry." She said turning red with embarrassment.

"It's fine miss," The man said back smiling.

"Have a good day."

"You too."

She kept on walking and turned into the station a minute later.

"Hi John." She said smiling as she walked to the elevator to go to her office.

"Hello, as soon as you set your stuff down Sergeant wants to see you." Said a man who could be placed around thirty, but he was actually pushing forty-five. He had soft brown hair and gray eyes. And was what many women would call attractive. But not to Andrea she had known him far to long to have any feelings other than friendship.

She took the elevator up two stories, and walked into her office, which also happened to be the lab. She sat her things down then immediately caught the elevator up to the fifth floor to see the Sergeant, also called the boss, mostly because no one really liked him.

As she walked down the hall, his secretary stood and ushered her with the wave of a hand.

"Right in here Dr. Procter, he is waiting for you."

"Thank you."

Andrea walked in to find she wasn't the only one to be present for this meeting. Two men sat in chairs opposite the Sergeant.

"Good morning Dr. Procter. Glad to see you've decided to join us." He said motioning to the others in the room then to an open chair she walked over and took a seat.

She recognized one man, him being the Chief. But the other she'd never seen before. Which didn't surprise her being as she had only just started work there about a week and a half ago.

"I assume you know Chief here, but I don't believe you've met Agent Smecker." He said motioning to the man she had not seen before.

"No we have not had the privilege of meeting." She said smiling and nodding at him.

He smiled back.

"Well then you'll get to know him quite a bit. You two will be working on a top priority case. Your job is to process information and crime scenes to bring in a group known as the Saints. I believe you may have heard of them Procter."

"Yes I read an article in the paper. But if I may ask sir? why me? I'm new and don't know the town well."

"Which means you'll have a new way of viewing things. And you can't be any worse than the Irish cops they had on the case." Said Smecker.

"Good then. I believe we are done here. You two have a lot of work to get to so get too it." He said they stood and left the office. Both walked in silence to the elevator.

"Do you have a projector in the forensics lab."

"Yes."

"Then lets get down to business. Its time you learned the facts about the Saints."

---------

Four hours later Andrea sat her head resting on her palms.

"Well that should be about it. Any comments."

"Yeah, do you not have any actual pictures of these guys? What you have ain't much to go on."

"I know it's not much but it's all we have."

"So where do we start?"

"We wait for a crime scene that matches their marks, and we follow any leads from there. In the mean time your to help me with any other case that I work on."

"But won't they be for the FBI?"

"Yes. As of right now you are employed under lease to the FBI. Now if you don't mind I'm going to go get some coffee. Want any?"

"No I'm fine."

Smecker left and Andrea turned to the screen. The drawn sketches of the Saints stared back at her. Something familiar tugged at her memory. But she couldn't place what. She went back over the file twice briefly before going to lunch.

------------

She walked everyday too Joanne's, a little café across the street that served the best shrimp salad sandwich ever. By now she was considered a regular, and as soon as she sat down the waiter came up to her.

"The Usual?"

"Yes please."

The waiter came back a minute later with a lemonade then went to get her sandwich. Coming back with it no more than a minute or two later.

By now the rush to get lunch and then back to the office had started and the place was nearly packed. Andrea sat in the back at a small round table so as to not take up space and usually she didn't have to hurry up.

The waiter approached her.

"Excuse miss but we're really cramped for room today. Do you mind sharing your table with two people?"

"No. That'll be fine. I'm almost done anyway."

"Thank you."

She said as she motioned for two men to come back that way.

"Well we just seem to keep bumping into each other today."

Said one of the men.

She looked up and it was the gentleman she had bumped into that morning on her way to work. He had with him another man around the same age.

"Yes it seems we do. Please have a seat."

Both sat down. The one she recognized had sandy blonde hair and light blue eyes, while the other had black hair. At first glance they looked normal but she knew enough about people to know there was something different about these two. They had matching tatoos of a saint on their necks and various others on their hands and arms.

The one she didn't recognize spoke first.

"So you two have met before have ya?"

"Sort of. We bumped into each other this morning." Andrea said

"Yeah, I'm sorry bout that too. By the way names Connor, and this is me brother Murphy."

"Your not from around here are ya?" Asked Murphy

"No, I just moved her from North Carolina. But I reckon you're not from around here either. Let me guess Irish."

"Yep, we moved here to live the fuckin American dream." Connor said smiling.

"Good luck." Andrea said laughing lightly.

"So what brought ya to Boston?"

"My job." She took a sip of her lemonade as they sent her a questioning glance.

"I'm in forensics, I work at the station across the street."

"Is that so?" Connor shot Murphy a quick glance.

"Well its nice to meet you Connor and Murphy." She said shaking there hands. "But I really must be going, I have to get back to work."

"It was nice meeting ya, maybe we'll bump into each other again."

"Maybe"

She went to the counter and paid for her meal before heading back across the street to the station.

-----------

**A/N Sorry it's so short but I had to get started somehow. I'm starting this before the second movie comes out so it'll sortta just blend into it, I hope.**

**This is my second fanfic. My first being LOTR based, and still in the beginning stages so I'll try and update as much as I can on this one.**

**PLEASE REVIEW it's only a short click away**


	2. Chapter 2

For Thee

Chapter 2

----------

"Smecker where are you going?" Andrea asked as she passed him coming out of the station.

"I got caught up in some things so I'm just now going to lunch."

"How long are you going to be?"

"We're probably done for the day so you might as well go ahead home."

"Ok. You don't mind if I take the case files with me to study?"

"No, go ahead."

"See you tomorrow."

"Bye."

Andrea turned and watched him enter Joanne's. Quickly she got her stuff out of her office, before heading home. She walked down the street to her apartment. Ready for some mint chocolate chip ice cream and some Josh Groban music. But then remembered she had to look over the case. She sighed as she started up the steps. It was going to be a long night.

----------

"How are you two doing?"

"Fuckin fine thank you," said Connor.

"That good huh?"

"Yeah we can't go fuckin go anywhere without running into a cop." Murphy said leaning back and taking out a cigarette to light.

"This is a no smoking establishment." Yelled a waitress.

Murphy uttered a strain of fowl words, but put the cigarette back.

"What do you mean you keep running into cops?"

"I swear its like they're following us. Fuck I ran into one on the street this morning then saw her again not more than five minutes ago. Somethins the fuck up." Said Connor trying to stay a look of anxiety.

"Hey, she said she worked at the station ya wouldn't happen to know her would ya?" Asked Murphy.

"Depends. What does she look like?"

"Long black hair, about five and a half feet, and ice blue eyes." Connor replied.

"That would be Andrea Proctor. She just moved to Boston."

"Thought you'd just know her name, not her fuckin life story." Murphy said.

"Well considering she's working with me now to bring you guys in."

"What the fuck! You said they'd let ya alone on this case. Fuck does she know about your involvement?" Murphy said getting very agitated.

"No she does not know. I'm keeping her in the dark for now."

"For now she can't ever fuckin find out or were dead." Murphy said back sternly.

"Murphy's right she didn't strike me as the kind that would just let it slip."

"Fine She won't find out by me. Just keep low for a while."

"Fuckin done. Shit I don't want trouble. I just want to get on with this."

At that Murphy got up grabbed his coat and left.

"You'll have to excuse him, he's had a bit of a rough morning if ya know what I mean."

"Just stay low." Smecker said as he finally started in on his lunch.

"See ya later." Connor stood and went to pay for his and Murphy's meal. He walked out and found Murphy smoking a cigarette on the corner. He walked up and lit one two. They stood in silence for a few moments.

"Murphy."

"Yeah."

"Ya do know she'll probably find out eventually."

"Yeah. And I tell ya right now I'm not comfortable with it.'

"Neither am I."

"So what do we do?"

"Find out if she can be trusted of course." Connor said looking slyly over at his brother.

"Not exactly laying low is it. Fuck I like the idea."

With that the two brothers made their way back to their apartment.

-----------

Andrea awoke to her alarm going off. When she got up to turn it off she realized she had fallen asleep on the kitchen table looking over the files.

"Damn. I don't have time for a shower." She said to her black cat Ferox, who had decided to join her in the kitchen.

Andrea quickly got dressed and walked to the station.

As she entered the lab she could see Smecker in the back. She laid her stuff down and went back to see what they would be doing.

"Good morning."

"Oh, hello I didn't hear you come in." Smecker said as he hastily put away a few files he had.

"What are we doing today?"

"Today I want to go back over the evidence from the first group of crime scenes to see if anything was missed."

"That I highly doubt. From what I read nothing was overlooked. These guys just knew what they were doing, and how to cover their trail."

"Still it will help if another scene pops up."

"Fine you're the boss." Andrea said as she walked over to her desk to retrieve the files she had taken home.

"Shit."

"What?"

"I left the files at home. I'll be back in a few minutes." She picked up her coat and walked quickly out the door.

Smecker returned to what he had been doing before. Glad to have time to finish.

------------------------------

"Connor."

"What?"

"There she is."

Connor and Murphy stood across the street and watched as Andrea entered her apartment building then exited a few minutes later. As she walked to the station they fell in behind her. They entered the station a minute behind her. When they walked in they were met by a very loud group of detectives yelling their names.

"How ya doin folks." Murphy said as he strolled up to the group.

"Never been better. You two?"

"Good." Said Connor "Now how bout a quick game of poker or two If ya got the time?"

"Your on."

Murphysat down and pulled out an old deck of playing cards.

"OK who's in?"

------------------------------

A few hours later Andrea felt like they had gotten nowhere. And in truth they hadn't.

"That's it I'm going to lunch." Andrea said.

"Yes, I reckon it is that time."

"See you in a few."

Andrea grabbed her purse then headed to the elevator. When she got off she was surprised to hear how loud it was. So she went to see what was causing all the commotion.

"I'll raise ya twenty."

"You're bluffing."

"If ya say so."

She turned the corner and was very surprised to see all the detectives around one table. And even more surprised at seeing who was with them.

"Damn you won again. Connor you're the luckiest bastard I know."

"Hey it's the luck of the Irish."

Everyone burst out laughing. John spied her standing there.

"Come on and join us Andrea." He yelled. When Connor and Murphy heard her name they turned and waved.

She walked over to join the group for a moment.

"Well I guess we do just seem to be bumping into each other quite a bit." She said to Connor.

"It would seem so."

"You two know each other?" John asked a little surprised.

"We've met." Andrea said turning to John." Sorry I can't stay but I'm heading out to lunch."

"See you later then." He said turning back to the game.

"Ya wouldn't mind if I tag along would ya." Connor asked. Andrea shook her head in reply.

"Hey Murphy ya want something to eat."

"Ya bring me something when ya come back. I think I'll stay and see if I can win some more money."

"See ya in a little bit."

Connor stood and followed Andrea out of the station.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say your following me." Andrea said as they started across the street.

Connor let out a small laugh. "I guess it would seem that way."

They entered and the waitress showed them to Andreas normal table.

"The usual?"

"Yes please."

"And for you sir?"

"Whatever she's having and then another to go."

"It'll be ready in a few minutes." Said the waitress as she went back to the kitchen.

"So". Andrea said "How is it you and Murphy know every cop in this part of town?"

"Now that is a long story, but I can give ya the abridged version." He said leaning back in his chair.

"Fine." Andrea said giving him a look only an interrogator uses.

"Simply put. Last St. Patty's day Connor and me got into a little brawl at the local pub. We won, but the losers didn't take to kindly to it. They showed up the next morning in our apartment. Said they'd come to kill me, but instead they'd just kill Murphy. I wasn't about to let that happen. And lets just say they didn't live through the encounter."

"Hmm. Did you just confess to a crime?" Andrea said with a worried expression on her face.

"Fuck, me and Murphy turned ourselves in. A nice guy let us off, being that it was self-defense. What was his name…Oh Agent Paul Smecker."

"What a coincidence."

"What?"

"I happen to work with him. It seems he is permanently in charge of the FBI's business in South Boston."

"Well good for him."

"Yeah I reckon."

The waiter came over and served them their lunch. They finished the meal in silence.

"Well I should probably head back over. I've got work to do."

"Really any particular case you're working on?"

"Actually yes. You've heard of the Saints right."

"Of course who hasn't?" Connor said a little bit uneasy about this line of questioning.

"Well I was just wondering what your take on this whole thing is." She asked as she went up to pay for their food.

"Don't worry I'll pay for it." She said putting it all on one tab.

"Are ya asking if I agree with it?"

"Yes. I mean, I wasn't here when it was happening, so I don't knowhow people felt."

"I agree with it one hundred percent." Connor said back calmly. "What do ya think?"

"I hope I don't sound like a bad cop saying this, but I agree with what they did."

Connor grinned a little as they walked back across the street to the station. Another cop saw things their way. And it was a damned good thing too. If she didn't, he knew he and Murphy would have been totally screwed.

The station seemed to be in as much uproar as it had been when they left.

"Damn you Murphy. My wife is going to kill me."

"It's ya own damn fault for gambling. Ya should know by now it doesn't suit ya."

"See you later I guess." Andrea said as she started towards the elevator hitting the up button.

"I hope so." Replied Connor flashing a wide smile.

For an instant their eyes locked. Ice blue found themselves looking into dark blue. What seemed an eternity later, but was only a few seconds the elevator door beeped and opened. Andrea turned and the door closed.

Connor walked towards the table confused as too what had just happened.

Murphy gave him a side ways glance. And Connor gave him thumbs up; too show that their little plan was starting smoothly. He passed Murphy the sandwich, and then joined in on the game. His mind still trying to figure out what had just happened.

----------------

A/N 

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. Hopefully I'll get to update a little more often now that most of my after school activities are done with.**

**Ok now down to business thanks to my reviewers:**

**Pollypocket911, Charlotte Temples, Aylea, and babyhilts.**

**If you see anything wrong, something that I need to work on, or something you just want to comment on please review (no flames). Any input is welcome.**

**Please Review its only a click away;-) **


	3. Chapter 3

For Thee

Chapter 3

------------------

"What the fuck is up with ya Connor. Ya haven't said a fucking word since we left the damn station."

Murphy said to his brother as they walked down the street. His brothers peculiar behavior worried him, being the he knew nothing ever messed with Connor's head, at least that he could recall. The sky had darkened and the clouds moving in threatened of a bad storm.

"Connor!"

"What?"

"Have ya not heard a fuckin word I've said to ya?"

"Sorry."

Murphy quickly wheeled around to face his brother.

"What the fuck is up? And don't tell me it's nothing, cause I know it's something."

"Murphy, nothings wrong I'm just thinking."

"Really? What are ya thinking about?"

"Fuck off!"

"Not until ya tell me what the fuck is wrong."

"That's the thing nothing is wrong, so leave me the fuck alone."

Connor pushed past his brother and continued the rest of the walk home with Murphy following a few steps behind him. They approached the house they and their da were staying in. Thanks to Smecker they had been able to get it without raising suspicions as to who they were.

They walked up the steps and opened the door, hanging their rosaries next to the door, along with their coats. The house was halfway between a disaster zone and somewhat neat. It smelled slightly of cigarettes and beer. It was sparsely furnished with just the bare necessities. They walked into the TV room were they were met by their da.

"Hello me boys. How was your day?"

"Fine da." Said Connor "I'm going to take a shower."

Connor left the room. Murphy walked to the fridge and pulled out a beer. Then went and sat in front of the TV.

"And what about ya Murphy?"

"Fuckin fine up until me and Connor got into it."

"What are ya talking about?"

"Da, something's up with Connor. He says it's nothing, but well something is wrong."

"And what has given ya that idea. He seemed fine to me."

"I don't know, least ways I can't explain it. But he hasn't been himself since we left the fuckin station."

Murphy took a few big swigs of his beer, before turning on the TV to watch some football (soccer). Da left the room and went to clean one of his guns while he waited for Connor to get out of the shower. Determined to find out what Murphy thought was up with Connor.

Ten minutes later Connor walked out of the bathroom in his pair of blue jeans. He saw Da sitting so he grabbed a beer and joined him, trying to avoid contact with Murphy for the moment. But he was almost sure Murphy would have told their Da something about their fight.

Connor took out one of his guns and began cleaning it as well. A flash of lightning lit up the room followed instantly by a crack of thunder, as the heavens opened up and the rained poured down.

"Murphy seems to be worried about ya."

"I got that impression as well."

"Ya wouldn't happen to have an idea."

Connor looked up at his father whose eyes were now fixed on his son. In an instant he read what was on Connor's mind. He smiled and went back to cleaning his gun.

"What are ya going to do son?"

"That's the thing da, there isn't anything I can do."

"Why do ya say that?"

"She's working on our case."

"That doesn't mean ya shouldn't follow your heart.'

"Come on da, I just met her. It is not serious and probably wont get serious."

"If ya say so son."

They both continued, as Murphy ordered some Chinese food for a change.

------------------

"Smecker?"

"What is it Proctor?"

"What are we supposed to do? I mean we just sit and wait until they strike again. I mean doesn't that seem a little odd?"

"We don't have much of a choice. Cream?"

"Yes please."

Smecker poured some cream into a coffee cup and passed it across the table to Andrea. He had been debating on whether or not to go ahead and tell her without the McManus brothers blessing. It would make things simpler, but he figured he should at least give them the heads up if he was going to. Or if he didn't tell her and just left some clues for her to figure out. Yes, he had finally come up with a plan.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing much. Just rolling some things over in my head. Say I heard the McManus brothers were here."

"Yeah they were playing poker down with the other detectives. Connor tells me you worked a case on them."

"Yeah and what an interesting one that has turned out to be."

"You mean was?"

"Of course."

Smecker grinned and finished off his coffee as Greenly walked in with his bagel.

"Here is your bagel."

Is all he said as he handed it to Smecker and walked out of the room as fast as he could so that he wouldn't have to go get anything else for him.

"It's a good thing there is a very good coffee machine in here or he'd be having to make a lot of trips to get me my coffee."

Andrea laughed as she looked back at the sketched photo of the Saints. The faces looked so familiar yet she couldn't quite make out whom she remembered seeing that resembled them.

Then suddenly a thought dawned on her. The McManus brothers, Connor and Murphy, but then she thought that there was no way it was those two. Yet they seemed friendly with the detectives at the precinct, and that would explain why they hadn't been caught yet. But that would also mean Smecker knew, and yet was helping them. Also who was the third man? He had to be related, possibly their dad, or an uncle. All the witnesses had provided was the description, and that he had an Irish accent.

"Andrea? Are you OK?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She closed the file and slid it into her pack." I think I'm going to head on home."

"Sure if anything happens I'll call you."

"Thanks, See you tomorrow."

"Bye"

As Andrea was walking past the detectives, John came up to her.

"Going home so soon. It seems you got the good end of the promotion stick. Better pay and you get to make your own hours." He said laughing.

Andrea couldn't help but smile at his remark. They had went to college together and he was very good friends with her older brother.

"I don't know about the increase in pay, and If Smecker needs me for something I'll be there, but for the moment there is absolutely nothing happening. So I shall take that advantage to catch up on my missed sleep."

"True, no one blames you for that. Besides you deserve it. You caught what five criminals in the few weeks you've been here."

"That is just good forensics."

"Yeah and it just proves how damn good your are."

"Well I best be getting home."

"Here, I'll walk you."

"Thanks."

John grabbed his coat off a chair nearby and they proceeded out the door. They walked in silence taking in the atmosphere of the city. They both could tell in the air, it was getting ready to storm really bad.

"So John what's on your mind?"

"Why do you ask?"

"You have that distant look on your face like your dieing to say something, but aren't sure if you should."

"Damn, you always were good at reading people."

"What can I say it comes with the job."

"And speaking of people, I think you left someone a little dazed today.'

"Excuse me?"

Andrea asked as they walked up the steps to her apartment building and entered the door.

"Connor seemed very, how shall I say it, odd after you two went out to lunch."

Andrea momentarily stopped as she remembered what had happened earlier that day. She remembered staring into those beautiful blue eyes, for what seemed an eternity.

"I have no idea what your talking about, and you seem to know him very well."

"I think you do have an idea, but if you don't want to tell than o well. And as for me knowing Connor and Murphy, you know we worked on a case involving those two."

"Sure whatever you say."

Andrea got her key out as they approached her door.

"Have a goodnight." She said as she opened her door.

"You too. Bye."

With that John turned and walked down the hallway. Andrea turned and closed the door. She slid off her shoes and checked her messages. Then took a hot shower before watching the evening news.

As she was getting ready to go to bed the storm broke. Lighting up her entire apartment. She quickly went to close the windows before drawing the curtains. She lay down and closed her eyes, with her mind wandering over the fact that the McManus's were the Saints.

Ferox jumped lightly up onto her bed, and curled up next to her, as the rain poured down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N 

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I've been swamped with school reports and projects, and will be for a while.**

**Thanks to my reviewers:**

**Charlotte Temples: Thank you**

**sirladyknight: I agree the whole twincest thing has got to go. As for the romance feature if it consoles you any, there will probably be no sex, if that is your worry. I personally don't believe in it before marriage so the chances of there being any in this story are slim.**

**Aylea: Thank you, but I still feel bad when I don't get to update as much as I would like, even if the chapter is good.**

**To the rest of you people reading please review. It is only a small click away.**


	4. Chapter 4

For Thee

Chapter 4

----------------

"Shit!"

Sunlight was streaming through Andrea's curtains as she rolled over to look at her alarm clock. It was blinking 8:00. Quickly she realized that she had lost power sometime during the night.

She sat up causing Ferox to jump off her bed and run down the hall to the kitchen.

"Yeah Yeah Yeah. I know your hungry."

Andrea fed the cat before getting dressed and heading into work. As she entered the station she noticed it was strangely empty and silent. She saw John standing with Greenly.

"Hey guys what's going on?"

"Station lost power. Actually I think a couple city blocks did." Greenly replied, as John was trying to avoid a part in the conversation.

"That bad. Damn! Looks like every one took a holiday."

"Pretty much every one else is out helping get the power back on." Greenly said. "Speaking of which Smecker is upstairs waiting for you, and I need to go find something to do before I have to go get another 'Onion Bagel with cream fucking cheese'. I'm going to shoot him one of these days."

Andrea and John laughed as Greenly walked toward his desk.

"So I'm guessing you lost power too?" John asked, trying for polite conversation.

"Yeah."

"You probably should go, Smecker is waiting for you."

"See you later."

Andrea turned and began walking up the stairs, being as the elevator wouldn't work.

-----------------

"You're late." Smecker said with a slight smile as she walked out of the stair well.

"Sorry, I lost power and my alarm didn't go off."

"I guess I can except that sorry excuse."

"Yeah you can accept it and…"

"And what?"

"Sorry just having the start to what I feel could be a bad day."

"Well that just sounds horrible, but I think you need to get your ESP checked out."

"Why?"

"We have to fly to Maryland."

"Why?"

"Like I said you work with me now, and a case turned up there." Smecker began organizing his desk. "We will be gone anywhere from three days to a week, so you best go pack. The plane leaves in an hour."

"I'll have to meet you there then."

"That's fine. Here is your ticket."

He said as he handed it to her. She quickly went home and began packing.

She arrived at the airport with only minutes to spare, and when she boarded the plane she found Smecker already seated. She stuffed her carry-on in the compartment above and sat down.

"Cutting it a little close aren't we." Smecker said. Andrea gave him a sarcastic smile and began to get comfortable.

"God, I hate flying."

"And why exactly is that. Wait let me guess. You don't like heights?"

"No my parents died in a plane crash when I was nine."

"I'm sorry. If I had known…"

"It's Ok I'll live." She said.

"Would everyone please fasten your seatbelts, and keep them fastened until the light goes off. This is a no smoking fli…." And with that they're flight took off.

-------------

The plane touched down at around 2:15, they got through baggage claim rather quickly, rented a car, and headed to the station they would be working at. As they pulled up Smecker tossed a flipbook into her lap. She opened and found an FBI badge.

"Thought it might come in handy. Welcome to the FBI."

Andrea just smiled as they walked into the building. They were immediately bombarded with the distinct smell of lavender. They shot each other a quick glance as they walked to the front desk, from which they were directed down the hall to the head officer's office.

They knocked and waited a few moments before they heard a voice call them in. They entered and were met by a tall elderly man that was in very good shape, as his age could be guessed at around 58. He motioned for them to sit without even looking up from a report in front of him.

For a few moments they sat in total silence, until the officer finally spoke.

"You must be agents Smecker and Procter. Glad to see you made it safely and in good time." He said with a stern look.

Both immediately realized he was not a man for chitchat, and this trip would be completely business.

"As you have read in the file I sent ahead of time, we are looking at a string of murders, horrific and seemingly planned. Our experts have figured at least a year of planning on some."

"That much?" Andrea asked surprised that someone would put that much thought into planning what appeared, at least to her, to be random killings.

"Yes, that much effort. Therefore the forensic evidence we have has been limited. The cases are on the verge of being closed due to the lack of any incriminating evidence. Hence we called in the FBI in a last ditch attempt to catch the person responsible." He lowered his head wearily.

"Well then what are we sitting here for, lets get this thing started." Smecker said.

"Right everything you need is up one floor at the end of the hall. I vacated an old office for you to work out of."

---------------------------------

"Well he wasn't kidding when he said old, this place smells like mothballs and old papers." Andrea said as she got her stuff out and organized the desk.

"Lets have another look at those files."

(a few hours later)

"Ok, so far he seems to be targeting people between the ages of 37 and 47. He only attacks on the second Monday of each month, and has only used a gun once, on what seems to be collateral damage." Smecker rattled off.

"So we are looking at someone who doesn't use a gun on the planned killings but carries one just in case."

"It would seem that the attacks might be personal."

"Or they just like the thrill of killing with their hands over the quickness of the gun." Andrea put in.

"Or that." Smecker agreed.

"Wait a minute I think I may have found something."

"What, don't tell me they did lousy forensic work and missed something."

"They missed something, but it wasn't in their forensics."

"O, just spit it out already!"

"Well since you asked so nicely. In the reports, at almost every victims funeral the families reported seeing a strange man watching from nearby."

"What. Let me see that."

"Here see for yourself. I think there may even be a partial shot of him in one of the pictures."

"Someone took pictures at a funeral."

"Sentimental value maybe?" Andrea knew that probably wasn't the case.

"I think we may have just had a break."

"I sure hope so."

"Is there any more funerals coming up soon."

"Yes, the last victim was about a week ago and the burial is tomorrow."

"Good." He said with a slight smile playing on his lips, "We'll get to see if our dear friend decides to make another appearance."

"And if he does?"

"I have a feeling his life will change quite drastically."

----------------

**A/N sorry it has been so long but I got caught up in so much crap it wasn't even funny. **

**Thanks to my reviewers, and to those who haven't reviewed please do.**


	5. Chapter 5

For Thee

Chapter 5

"Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I will fear no evil: for thou art with me; thy rod and thy staff they comfort me."

Smecker and Andrea stood about fifty feet back from the group and watched alertly for any sign of the killer. The sky was becoming overcast and seemed to threaten of rain.

"Maybe he isn't going to show." Andrea said as she leaned back against a tree. "It was a long shot anyway."

"But the pictures. He is going to show, I know it.'

"And if he doesn't?"

"Then I guess we are stuck here for a bit longer."

"Bet Greenly would just love that."

"Yeah I bet he would."

Both stood and watched as the family members took turns placing roses on the casket, before they turned to leave. Both disappointed the lead had been a dead end. Andrea opened the door to the car and began to get in.

Suddenly Smecker tapped her on the shoulder and pointed at a nearby building. Immediately she could discern a man hiding back in the foliage near the corner. Apparently he had been aware that they were there, and Andrea cursed herself for not taking the precaution of blending in a bit better. The man caught their stare, and quickly entered the building.

"I'll take the front, you cover the back."

"Yeah, I know the drill."

"And remember.."

"No heroics." Andrea finished the sentence for him as they began towards the building.

They both approached drawing their side arms, splitting up about a hundred feet before the building.

Andrea stealthily crept to the back of the building, entering silently and she began sweeping the backrooms looking for the killer. She continued for a minute or two, before she heard the sound of a struggle coming from the floor above. She dashed to the staircase at the end of the hall, and taking the steps two at a time reached the top quickly.

BANG BANG

Two gunshots rang out as she raced down the hall. She could hear her heart pounding in her chest. Seeing one of the doors ajar, she cautiously approached, and swung it open wide. She saw a figure climbing out the window, he turned as Andrea raised her gun and shot him in his left arm. Without a cry of pain he jumped the two stories to the ground. Andrea rushed to the window as she heard a squeal of tires, and sees the man riding off on a motorcycle.

As the sound dies away she hears raggedy breathing and faint footsteps behind her. She turns around and can see Smecker approaching her, his face pale and contorted in pain. Her eyes lower and she can see blood spilling from his gut.

"Oh God"

She rushes over and catches him as he collapses to the floor.

"Hold on!" Andrea urges as she grabs her radio to call in an ambulance.

"Andrea."

"Don't speak save your energy."

"Listen to me." Smecker choked out as a fit of coughing took over.

"Smecker for once just shut up."

Blood began to run from the corners of his mouth and as Andrea wiped it away he pulled her close and whispered.

"Help them."

In shock Andrea looks at him. "What?" she gasps, but Smecker just looks off into the distance. She closes his eyes gently as a tear begins to fall down her cheek. She could barely hear the sirens as they approached; she just sat there holding him in her arms, for what seemed like an eternity. When she heard them coming down the hall she gently laid him on the floor, and walked out past them.

--------------

(2 days later)

"Ms. Proctor, I know how rough this had been for you, but I must ask that you takeover Smeckers work for the agency. Since you are now the most qualified person to bring them in."

"Yes, Sir."

"Proctor, these things happen, you can't change it. Promise me you won't go after that man. The agency is no longer involved."

"I understand." She said with her face lowered. Wanting that very instance to scream at the world. How did they expect her to just sit there, they couldn't. She was just waiting for the day when they told her she needed to go in for phsyc evaluations. God she hated shrinks, putting there noses where they didn't belong, and not helping one way or the other.

"That's all you can go now"

"Thank you sir."

She stood and left the Chiefs office quickly, and made her way back to the lab. She worked on some of the work that had piled up in the few days she had been gone. Resting her head on her hand she opened the one file she dreaded. The report on Smeckers' death, she had yet to write her account. She grabbed a pen and began writing. When she got near the end she felt pulled, whether or not to include everything he had said or to doctor it, so that no one would get suspicious.

Finally she finished, and packed up early to go home.

As she exited the elevator John approached her

"How are you holding up?"

"I'll be fine"

"Hey some of the guys are wondering…."

"Its in D.C., Chief has already said a couple of us could go.'

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow."

"I guess I'll see you then."

"I guess."

---------------------

Andrea hated funerals with a passion, and now she was at a second one within a week. She stood with John and Greenly, as his family members spoke about his life. Andrea had not wanted to say anything, so Greenly said a few things on behalf of the whole department. After what seemed like an eternity the eulogy was finally over. And then people began talking to the family, expressing their condolences.

Andrea couldn't take much more; she began to imagine herself back at her parent's funeral. All the sympathy and pity people who really could have cared less gave her. It was the same mock concern she saw the family receiving then, and she hated it.

Finally she turned and walked a couple feet away John followed her.

"You Ok?"

"I'll be fine, just need some air."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Don't worry all I need is a little time alone."

"Ok. Meet, Greenly and me at the car."

"Sure."

Out of the corner of her eye she caught a movement beside a great oak tree nearby. Recognizing the figure she walked over towards him. He saw her approaching and waited.

"Hello."

She looked him in the eyes.

"We need to talk."

----------

**A/N Thanks to my reviewers. And those who haven't reviewed please just hit the button a type a little it isn't hard. O yeah sorry if it feels a bit rushed,I wasn't exactly sure about how to write this chapter, any help or ideas if you think a part should be rewritten a bit differently is welcome. I will consider it.**


	6. Chapter 6

For Thee

Chapter 6

**A/N** This starts off in the killers' point of view, I don't want anyone to be confused.

**Also this chapter has been revised a little since the original post. Mostly I've just added a few things. Its still not my favorite, but it'll do. Hopefully I'll get it together on the next chapter.**

"It's done." He said as he watched nervously for any signs of cops. Considering he was told to wait for the call in the phone booth closest to the police station. He had been on edge for days, and had barely slept during that time.

"Very good." A rough voice replied, evidence of years of smoking.

"What do I do now?"

"Wait and I will contact you with your next assignment."

"And if those bastards find out? Then what?"

"Have faith in me, and you will be rewarded. Do not try to contact me."

With that the line went dead. He grumbled a series of obscenities as he slammed the phone down on the hanger and began walking down the street. Vanishing into the night as if he had never been there at all.

The past few months had been the weirdest of his life, but he wasn't complaining as long as he was paid. Usually it was one set person and it was done. This time he had no idea where or when he would be put to work next. But his series of offshore bank accounts kept growing, and that was all he was worried about. He spotted a cathouse and headed for it. All that was on his mind was what his newfound "wealth" could buy him.

"What do you mean there isn't going to be a full investigation!"

"There is nothing we can do. Besides the guy has probably jumped country by now."

"This is bull shit. Something is fucking going on here."

"Andrea calm down."

"Fuck you!'

"I said it once now it is an order calm yourself!"

Andreas' hands were clenched in fists beside her. She couldn't believe they were doing this. Jesus Christ a cop was killed and they were sitting there piddling their thumbs, just because some bastard, who had probably forgotten what it was like to even hold a gun, didn't want anyone else to get hurt.

"Sir with all due respect …"

"Drop it.' He said interrupting her. "Now I suggest you take some vacation time."

"I won't."

"I'll see you in a week and not a minute before."

Andrea rose and stormed out of the room slamming the door behind her. When she got home her mood wasn't improved in the least. And Ferox got the brunt of it. And before long she found herself slipping into her old habit of talking out loud to the cat.

"How can they do this, do they not care about catching whoever shot Smecker! God sometimes I just get fed up with the whole system of justice. If that's what it can be called. I mean really who do they think they are. They can't just stop, that's not justice….'

After she had calmed down a bit she walked over to the phone and called the number on a slip of paper she had in her coat pocket. It rang a few times before being picked up. She didn't recognize the voice but knew who it was.

"Hello?" the voice asked

"Hi… umm.. may I speak to Connor please?" God I must sound like an idiot, she thought.

"Who is this? And how did you get this number?"

"My name is Andrea Proctor and your sons gave it to me. Now if I could please speak to Connor I'd be much obliged."

"Fine"

There was a few moments silence before another voice came on the phone.

"Andrea what's up?"

"We need to meet."

"Sure where did ya have in mind?"

"Franklin Park, in about one hour."

"We'll be there." Connor replied as he checked his watch.

"Bye." She hung up the phone, and grabbed her keys. 'There's no turning back now.' She thought.

Murphy walked over as Connor hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?"

"She wants to meet us at Franklin Park in an hour."

"Then we better get going."

They went to grab their coats as Da walked into the room.

"Do ya think it wise? I mean do you really think you can trust her?"

"Da if she were going to turn us in she would've already." Murphy said.

"Just watch yourselves, she is a cop after all." Da said as he looked directly at Connor

"Da, if you haven't forgotten so was Smecker." Connor replied holding his Da's stare, "Come on Murphy lets go before it gets to late."

They walked out the door, and didn't see their father shaking his head as he turned on the TV. He took a long sip of his beer before leaning back.

"Nothing good can come of this." He muttered before flipping on the news.

Andrea stood in the shadows waiting. The crescent moon let her see for a small distance, but it wasn't much, and she was beginning to feel edgy. They were ten minutes late, and she was starting to worry.

A twig snapped behind her and she pulled her gun as a small squirrel ran up a tree and stared at her, before disappearing into the foliage. 'This is getting ridiculous. Pull yourself together it was just a frackin squirrel.' She thought as she holstered her weapon.

Ten more minutes passed and her unease started to press on her again.

"Where the fuck are they?" she said as she checked her watch.

"Hey don't talk like that."

Andrea jumped as she pulled her gun out as figures moved out of the wooded area to her right.

"Yeah and put that thing down."

Connor and Murphy walked out of the shadows.

"Yeah I really don't want to get shot again." Murphy said, " It really hurts."

" And where have you been? You're over twenty fuckin minutes late. I've been worried out of my mind!'

"Now, now. No need to get angry with us." Murphy said throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"We had to check and see if someone tailed you." Connor told her as he and Murphy looked around.

"I can assure you I wasn't. Now lets find somewhere to talk." She said as she led them down a path to there right.

"Yeah what the fuck is so important?" Asked Murphy.

Andrea stopped and turned around to face the twins.

"I need your help."

"Our help? With what?" Connor asked.

"They've called off the investigation into Smeckers death."

"What?" They both said in unison.

"Yeah."

"So let me take a stab at what you want us to do." Said Murphy. "You want us to find out who did it, why it is being covered up or at least hindered, and then you want a little justice done to the participating parties in this."

"That's the basic idea." She said, as she looked from Connor to Murphy trying to gauge their reactions.

The two looked at each other a moment, as if deciding what to do in their heads.

"We'll see what we can do." Connor said as they turned to leave.

Andrea grabbed his wrist to stop him. Connor turned and their eyes met. Murphy stopped when he noticed Connor wasn't following him.

"I want to help." She whispered, as though if anyone heard she would die.

"I can't let you. It's to dangerous and your job…"

"They've put me into a forced vacation and I'm helping whether you like it or not."

"No! I won't risk it. Everyone else who has helped us has died." He said, and his mind flew back to that night and Rocco.

"I don't care, I'm doing this and you can't stop me."

"Andrea I'd never forgive myself if you were killed."

"Then I forgive you ahead of time.'

"It's not that simple."

"Then enlighten me as to why its not."

"Andrea…" Connor began to take a step forward.

"What? Is it because I'm a girl?" She hated to pull the sexist card, but it usually worked." Because if that's it, you know damn well I'm just as qualified to help as the next person."

"It s not that."

"Then what."

"Connor", Murphy finally decided to butt into the conversation. Connor finally broke the gaze he had held with Andrea throughout the argument to look at his brother.

"What?" he said rather vehemently.

"I think she should help."

"Jesus Christ not you too now." He said as he threw his hand s up into the air.

"Connor she has every reason to help, and I have a feeling there is nothing we can do to stop her."

Connor looked back at Andrea and sighed. He looked into her eyes again and what she saw scared her. She could tell he was hurt, but what scared her even more, she saw that he really cared about what could happen to her.

"Fine you can help, but don't do anything stupid or heroic."

"Deal." She said almost smiling at her small victory. When Connor turned to walk back to their car, she mouthed a silent thank you to Murphy.

"Hey Connor I think we should introduce her to Da, or this could get interesting." Murphy said as he strolled beside Andrea looking very triumphant.

"Fine, but come on." Connor said over his shoulder as he stalked off

"What's wrong with him?" Andrea asked.

Murphy just laughed, "Ah don't let it bother ya, He's just being Connor. And if I must say you just knocked a big chunk out of his ego."

"I guess men will be men." She said with a forced smile as she watched Connor walk in front of them.

"Ouch that hurts." Murphy said feigning a wound to the heart.

"Sorry. I was speaking in general terms."

"Get that frown off ya face, he'll be fine in a while. Trust me on this, it'll all blow over."

"I hope so."

**A/N I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long, I've been super busy with school. I have finals coming up, plus I'm a junior marshal. But enough with my excuses, I'm glad to be back. Thanks to my reviewers without you this story probably would've been shelved. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often over the summer. Until next time thank you!**

**And if you haven't seen The Da Vinci Code, you should because it rules!**

**!Please Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

For Thee

Chapter 7

Andrea stared out the window as the three rode in perpetual silence. Connor just stared straight ahead as Murphy drove through the quiet streets of Boston.

He couldn't believe he had finally allowed her to help, he knew the argument had been stupid; he was letting his emotions get in the way when he knew he couldn't stop her. He just couldn't live with the death of another friend on his conscience. Rocco's death had weighed on him immeasurably, he tried not to let it show, but he felt that it was his fault. If only he had said Rocco couldn't help… and now it was happening all over again. But this time he swore he wouldn't let it happen again, he couldn't let it.

He sighed as he laid his head on the window. He remembered not so long ago when Da, Murphy and he had almost decided to just let it go. It was getting to dangerous for them, and now with Smecker gone they were in even more danger.

He was pulled out of his thoughts as Murphy slowed, and they neared the house. Murphy pulled in the driveway and parked. Connor was getting nervous Da had never really liked the idea of working with Smecker, and now they were trusting another cop. He knew Da would argue against it and that for this to work he would have to put his full support behind it. But deep inside he was afraid to admit that he wanted his father's approval on it, that he would like Andrea. Finally he decided to help her, and swore to himself that he wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Well here goes nothing." Murphy said with a smile as he began to get out of the car. Andrea smiled, but it suddenly faded.

"Guys? What exactly am I supposed to do"

"Don't you worry about a thing, especially Da, he's one of the nicest people you'll meet" Murphy said putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah, don't worry you got Murphy and me here for back up anyway." Connor said managing the first smile he'd been able to since the argument. "Now come on before you catch a cold out here"

Andrea followed them up the steps and stood fidgeting while Murphy unlocked the series of locks on the front door. Inside they could hear the TV on but nothing else. Finally he was done and they entered.

Andrea was shocked at how unclean the house was. There were beer cans all over and it smelled of tobacco in the form of cigarettes and cigars. But then again it was three men living in one house and that was never good for hygiene, she thought. The mess reminded her of the foster homes she had spent her childhood in, but at least those had been with out the beer and smoke.

The house was small but by all counts it could be called cozy, there was very little furniture, and the walls were bare, but strangely enough it felt like home. Well at least a home that could use a little bit, or rather a lot of feminine touch. She found herself looking around and imagining what the place would look like with some pictures on the wall, and paint for that matter. She shook herself back to reality and quickly closed the door.

"Well what do ya think, of our humble home?" Murphy said with a mock bow as he motioned around the small room.

"It's fine." Andrea said.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's short for looks like crap, wouldn't you say so Murph"

"I think maybe we should've cleaned up a bit first, but it probably wouldn't have helped." Murphy said as he moved toward the TV room. "I think Da fell asleep watching TV again Connor." Murphy said as he motioned to the man asleep on the coach with quite a few empty beer cans around him.

"Yeah, it would seem so. Well we got to wake him up…" Connor said as he walked into the kitchen, and they heard the sound of running water.

"No." Andrea said as she interrupted Connor mid sentence. Murphy looked at her." He's asleep and I can come back tomorrow to meet him, if you would just call me a cab"

"Come on its no big deal" Murphy said as he walked over to Da, "Besides its bad for his back for him to sleep like that"  
Murphy shook Da, and when that wouldn't work Connor came out of the kitchen area with a cup of cold water.

"You're not going to do what I think your going to do are you?" She asked as she looked at Connor and Murphy. They both just grinned mischievously.

"And just what would that be?" He said as he poured the glass of freezing cold water onto Da.

Connor and Murphy jumped back quickly as Da suddenly sprang to life. He started coughing as he drunkenly tried to get the water off his face and out of his beard.

"What the fuck, water how did fuckin water." He mumbled as he shook his head. Connor and Murphy started to laugh and Da looked their way.

"Boys now that wasn't very nice." Da said as he tried to stand but he began to sway and they helped him sit back down.

"Da, how much did you have to drink?" Connor asked as he looked around at all the beer cans.

"I only had a few, don't worry about me." He said as he tried to stand again but Murphy held him down. Da's eyes tried to focus in on the room and he saw Andrea standing back a few feet watching the whole thing.

"And who are you?" his words were so slurred, and with the Irish accent she could barely make out what he was saying. "Are you that cop lady? Must be, your just as pretty as Connor described you, and he never brings girls back to the house, he really likes you isn't that right Connor?" Da said as he switched his gaze to him.

Connor's face had turned a bright shade of red, and Murphy looked at Andrea and saw the same thing. He couldn't help but wonder if his Da had actually hit near the truth, but dismissed it, if Connor felt that way he would've told him he reasoned.

It was all Connor could do to not walk out of the room and hide; he didn't dare look at Andrea, because he was sure she would see his face. Why did his Da have to get drunk like this?

"Da I think you're drunk and have no idea what you're talking about." He said as he looked up at Murphy for a little help.

"I am not drunk!" Da said.

"Yes you are, now let's get you into a bed." Murphy said as he helped Da stand and led him down a little hallway to the left.

Connor stood and finally looked over to Andrea; her cheeks were still blushed but not as bad. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry about that. He usually doesn't drink like that." Connor said as he began to pick up the empty beer cans that were littered all over the floor.

"It's fine, no damage done"

"Yeah at least he didn't throw up." Connor said laughing.

"True, that would've been bad." Andrea said as she began top help Connor straighten up.

They worked in silence neither wanting to approach the subject of what Da had said about them. Luckily Murphy came out of the room soon, and broke the tension.

"Well that was an interesting end to a day. I'm sorry Andrea that normally doesn't happen." Murphy said as he plopped down on the couch. "I guess you should probably come back tomorrow to talk to him"

"In the meantime we'll try and keep him sober." Connor said as he finished throwing the last of the trash way.

"Thanks I'll probably be over after lunch then I guess." She said as she moved towards the phone. "I'm just going to call a cab real quick"

"Whoa!" Murphy said walking over, "no your not"

"Don't worry; I'll have it pick me up a few block s down the street"

"Ok, good." Murphy said, "You had me for a second there"

"Come on I'm a FBI agent now, I know better." She said with a smile and she gave Murphy a playful wink.

She called the cab and they headed down the street, they waited with her until it arrived and made plans for the next day. Connor and Murphy stood and watched as the cab drove off, and disappeared into the distance, before walking back to their house.

The cab pulled up in front of Andrea's apartment building and she paid the fare. As she got out she had the sensation she was being watched, but she shrugged it off, figuring it was just some homeless person, or her mind playing tricks on her. If she had only looked around she may have noticed a person watching her intently from across the street.

She walked in to find the elevator out of order and took the stairs. She approached her door and heard Ferox meowing from the other side. She quickly opened the door.

"I know you're hungry." She said as she made her way to the kitchen with Ferox trailing behind. She fed Ferox before flipping on the TV, and Ferox joined her, sitting on her lap.

"Well, at least I can sleep in now." she said as she stroked the cat, and watched Stargate on the Sci-Fi channel.

----------------------------

**A/N hello everyone, I'm glad to be back, and now that its summer I should be writing more. I would especially like to thank my Beta, yes the story has a beta now, for all her help.**

**And also I would like to thank Rynn and La Flamingo for their helpful reviews, thank you guys so much, I always appreciate when people actually point out stuff for me to work on, hopefully it'll get better.**

**Also thanks to all my reviewers!**


	8. Chapter 8

For Thee

Chapter 8

**_Brrrring brrrrring_**

Andrea let out a loud moan as she rolled out of bed. She looked at the alarm clock, which read 7:11.

"Great, so much for sleeping in… Who in hell is calling?"

There was very little light coming I from behind the curtains, and she fumbled with the phone as she picked it up.

"Hello?" she said groggily.

"Andrea, nice to hear your voice, but you do know vacation usually means, go somewhere."

"Sorry John, but at the moment, I think I can deal with relaxing here." She said as she stretched and walked towards the kitchen. "Besides, if I had left, you wouldn't be talking to me right now."

"True… true… I guess you did save me the trouble of hunting you down."

"Hunt me down? Now seriously what's up?" Andrea asked as she put on a cup of coffee, and then she began searching the kitchen for something to eat.

"Well" he hesitated, "to see how you are holding up for one thing."

"I'm fine thanks for asking, but please cut the crap. What is going on?" She asked as she began rummaging through her cabinets.

"Andrea, they brought in someone else to head up the investigation into the Saints."

Andrea froze, a million different thoughts running through her head at the same time.

"They did what?"

"Andrea it's not that bad," he said hearing the panic in her voice," I've met him, and he is very good at what he does, besides it's not like your off the case. When you come back you'll still be working on it."

"I… I just can't believe they made this decision without even telling me." She turned around her breakfast forgotten.

"Well...Maybe they thought it would be better this way. I mean you did kind of go off on the chief."

"How do you know about that?"

"Every one knows about that … we could hear you all the way down the hall."

"Shit. Well that's just great. Let me guess this wouldn't be happening if I hadn't done that."

"Well one could argue that it wouldn't have happened so fast."

Andrea sighed as she leaned against the counter.

"John?"

"Yeah."

"Could you keep me in the loop on whatever this guy does during my vacation?"

"Yeah I think me and Greenly can handle that. But there's one thing I think you should know."

"Yeah what's that?"

"They think Smecker might have had something to do with the Saints, which means they're looking into you too."

"That's insane. Where did they ever get that idea?" She was trying to keep the shaking out of her voice.

"I don't know but Greenly and me are putting in a good word since we knew you two.

But I have to ask…. Is there any truth to what they say?"

Andrea paused. "You know me, do you think there is?" She tried to say it as jokingly as possible, but was having problems. She had to admit trying not to sound incriminating on the phone was very hard.

"No, but I must admit the case against Smecker is pretty interesting."

"If he was involved I would have known about it, and he never once mentioned it to me." Well at least that is pretty much the truth.

"Well, as far as I can tell so far it's all circumstantial, so I don't think you have anything to worry about. Well I got to get back to work."

"Ok…I guess I'll see you soon."

"Yeah have a good vacation." Andrea laughed at his forced emphasis on the word vacation."

"Sure. Bye."

"Bye."

The phone dropped out of her trembling hands. They were closing in on Smecker, and if they found him out for sure, it would only be a matter of time before they got her, and from her possibly Greenly, and some of the other detectives. Another thought tugged at the back of her mind, someone had been listening in on the conversation; they were getting to close. John had lied and she knew it, they probably already had solid proof linking Smecker and now they were after her.

She knew she had to finish her business with the Saints, or just walk away right now. The latter she dismissed because it would be an injustice to Smecker. She had to know what was going on.

Andrea ran into her room and changed before running out the door, she had to find the saints.

John hung up the phone as he looked over at Greenly. He couldn't believe they were doing this, helping catch Andrea to save their own asses. While his own part had been small they still had him, poor Greenly could probably face life in prison.

But they'd be damned if they didn't hinder the investigation as much as possible. He had been so sure she wasn't involved, and they talked him into doing the phone call, as a 'way to clear her name.', but she had reacted much differently than he thought she would. He had known her for years and could easily pick up when something was wrong, even when no one else could. But the conversation had been taped, and was to be put through a stress analyzer. He was afraid they would find what he had heard, that there was truth to it.

"Well Detective Darcy, what do you think?" Said a tall man standing in the corner; his voice had a trace of an English accent.

He was about six feet tall, and was lean. He had blonde hair that was about seven inches long, and he had intense sea green eyes. He was the kind of guy you would imagine could make it big in Hollywood, if he could act, because he had the looks.

"I still stand behind my statement. Nothing she said points that she is involved." John said holding a steady gaze with the man. ", And I believe you will concur after you run your little test Agent Davis"

"John we are both on the same side here, I'm hoping as much as your are that she is not involved." The man moved forward out of the light towards the door, holding the tape in his hand. "And how many times must I say, it's Paul."

With that he turned and walked out the door. John looked at Greenly who had for once actually managed to keep his mouth shut; he forced a smile before he walked out as well.

Greenly stood up as well and followed him to their desks.

"Hey John?" John looked up at him from his desk," Do you think they've got anything?"

John sighed as he leaned forward and put his face in his hands. He sighed and then looked up.

"Right now honestly…. I don't know what to think."

**A/N I'm so sorry about the lack of updates, but I went on a cruise, and I've had to read a stupid 1,000 page book for my English class.**

**Ok for the character of Davis try to imagine a combination sortta like a cross between Alex Band and Dirk Pitt. Ok ;-)**

**Please review! I beg you it's the one thing that keeps me focused on this story**


	9. Chapter 9

For Thee

Chapter 9

It had been two weeks, and nothing had happened. Neither good nor bad, the saints and Andrea were becoming restless. They hadn't been able to find anything out about Smecker's killer. And that in itself was disconcerting, they realized they were dealing with a professional hit man, and he was a ghost.

They had no idea who had hired him for the hit, all they knew was what their gut feelings told them, and that was that Smecker's death on the job had been planned and staged, which meant there were larger powers at work.

Then the added threat of being found out by 'Paul Davis' was stretching them. Andrea was slated to go back to work in a few days, and she was terrified she might do something that would give away the saints. She was tempted to call in and ask for more time off, but was afraid that might raise a few flags, and draw some unwanted and unneeded attention.

"God I hate this!" Andrea fumed as she slammed her fists down on the counter.

"Lass, there is nothing to be done." Da said as he laid a comforting hand on her shoulder. Andrea shrugged it off as she stormed to the window, looking down at the busy street.

"Yeah, right now the best thing we can all do is wait and see what happens. Maybe something will turn up." Murphy said, turning away from the computer he had been typing at; his eyes bloodshot from working almost nonstop for a week.

"You guys don't get it, the longer we wait, the colder the trail gets." She said turning around as she stared at Murphy. She turned back to the window as she heard a car pull up.

Connor exited the cab, and walked toward the house.

"He's back." She said and he entered the door a moment later as if to reiterate her statement.

Connor slowly eased of his jacket, which was soaking wet from the rain falling outside. He looked at the three staring back him, before making his way to the refrigerator to grab a beer.

"Well?" Murphy asked patiently," How'd it go?"

"Fine." Connor said as he slowly lowered himself into a chair wincing slightly, as her tried to cover up the pain he was obviously in.

"Oh my God!' Andrea gasped as she ran over to him, "Your hurt."

"It's nothing." He said with a cocky smile, "Besides I got some information you all might want to hear." He said suddenly very serious. He looked into Andreas eyes and held her gaze for an instant.

"It's bad isn't it?" Andrea asked.

"Very." Connor said as he dropped his eyes.

-----flashback-----

Connor entered the bar, taking in his surroundings quickly. It looked pretty deserted, so he walked up to the bartender.

"I'm looking for the man they call Skull." Connor said evenly.

The bartender looked him over, before nodding in the direction of a door at the back.

"Thanks." Connor said as he headed towards the back.

He could feel that he was being watched, he had a bad feeling about what was going to happen, but this was the last lead they had. And if it didn't turn up anything he didn't know what they would do.

He pushed open the door, and walked down a short hallway, before running into a guard. The man was huge, and reminded him of the Russians they had fought at McGinty's. He stepped into Connor's path, crossing his arms.

"And where do you think you are going?" he asked with an accent that spoke heavily of Russian as well.

"I'm here to speak to Skull." Connor said trying not to show his trepidation. The man looked Connor up and down, when he was satisfied he wasn't carrying a gun, he motioned for Connor to follow him further down the hall. He led him to a door, and knocked.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice came from the other side.

"Someone wants to speak with you sir." The guard replied.

"Send him in."

The guard opened the door and shoved Connor into a dimly lit room. He saw a man, standing over a table arranging what appeared to be a human skeleton. Connor gulped involuntarily. Now he understood why he was called Skull, there were human and animal bones and skeletons all over the place.

"So what is it you wanted to speak to me about?" he said looking up, as he placed the last bone in its place.

"A friend sent me here. He thought you might be able to help me." Connor said taking a step forward.

"Really." Skull said taking a pair of latex gloves off, "And what kind of work can you do? Mr.…?"

"Connor- and I'm not looking for work."

"Really? Then may I ask what I can do for you?" Skull said running his hand through his jet-black hair, as he motioned for Connor to have a seat.

"What do you know about a hit called on an FBI Agent Paul Smecker?" Connor said leaning back conversationally.

"Ah...I heard about that." Skull said pouring a shot of whiskey for himself and Connor. He handed him the glass, and Connor took it only after making sure Skull did as well.

"You're not as dumb as I thought." Skull said." So what exactly is it you want to know?"

"I want to know who called it." Connor said.

"Why?"

"No particular reason."

Skull chuckled "you wouldn't be here, if you didn't care. So I'll warn you now, drop it before you get yourself killed."

"Yeah? How's that?" Connor said. Thanking God that he was finally getting somewhere.

"Lets just say, even I won't touch this."

"That's you- this is me." Connor said leaning forward, "And if your worried about someone finding out you told me anything don't worry. I'll carry our little secret to my grave."

"Problem is if I tell you, that won't be very far away." Skull said, "For both of us. So if you'll just be on your way. Petrov will show you out."

With that the door opened and the guard, Petrov, walked in, cracking his knuckles. Connor reacted purely on instinct.

He turned quickly, punching Petrov in the jaw before doubling up his hands, and using all of his weight rammed his fists into the mans stomach, knocking the wind out of the much larger man, causing him to barrel over slightly. But not for long, a split second later the man brought a punch that connected with Connors chest, he could feel the shock of it reverberate throughout his entire body.

He staggered back a couple of steps, trying to regain his balance, but not before he received another blow. Connor could see he was easily over matched, and took a cheap shot. The man doubled over in pain, and Connor kicked his face, breaking his nose.

Connor watched as blood began to run freely from the man's nostrils. He let out a groan of agony as he slumped over, hitting the floor face first, causing the broken nose bone to enter into his brain, he was dead in a few moments.

Clutching his side Connor turned to face Skull who was now trying to get by through the door. Connor grabbed him and slammed him up against the wall.

'Now you will tell me what I want to know!" Connor said through gritted teeth. Trying not to show the pain he was in. Thankful that Skull wasn't a very big man.

"I swear I don't know much."

"Tell ME!" Connor yelled.

"They'll kill me." He whined. Connor punched him in the gut.

"And you think I won't? Now talk you filthy beast." Connor said throwing him down on the floor as he grabbed a long dagger that had been displayed on the wall.

He advanced menacingly on the cowering man. He grabbed him and shoved him into a chair, cutting a slash on the man's arm. Blood began to ooze out of the opening.

"Now talk!" Connor said, his fist connecting again with the man's face.

"Alright, alright." He gasped," All I know is that the hit was done by a man that has been called the Reaper."

"Whom does he work for?" Connor asked raising the knife to the man's neck.

"All I've heard is he works out of Russia, and only recently came to the states." Skull said shaking

"The mob?" Connor asked.

"No, No. Rumor says, the KGB." He said. " Now, please don't kill me. Please."

"Have you heard why it was Smecker?"

"No." Connor could tell the man was lying; he cut the man across the face.

"Don't fuck with me!" Connor yelled at him, he raised his hand to punch him again.

"Please no!" he begged. "It was something about him getting to close, with a case he was working on. I swear that's it that's all I know."

Connor could tell he had gotten all he could out of the man. Skull whimpered.

"Please don't kill me." He said looking at the knife in Connor's hand.

"No, I've thought of a better use for you." Connor said a smirk trailing across his face.

He walked out a few minutes later.

---------End flashback------

"Are you sure we can trust him" Andrea asked skeptically, after hearing Connor's recount of what had happened.

"Yeah I think so." He said adjusting the ice bag he held on his ribs. " Besides, I don't see how we have much choice."

'Yeah, but I'm with Andrea, I mean fuck. He could turn us in anytime." Murphy said as he sat down on the coach. He had paced the whole time, silently berating himself for no being there to help his brother.

"I don't think he will. I mean he has too much to lose if he does. He'd be a dead man walking." Connor said looking to Da. "you haven't said much."

Da looked at each of them for a second.

"I don't think you realize, but skull is the least of our problems. I agree with Connor I think we can trust him as far as we have to. That's not what worries me."

The three looked at him expectantly. He sighed, as he leaned forward.

"If the KGB Is involved, then Skull was right we are in way over our heads, and there is no backing out now. My God, what have we gotten ourselves into?"

No one said a thing they all sat back, lost in their thoughts. None of them could ever have prepared for what they were about to be plunged into.

**A/N wow, i actually updated in a decent amount of time, this is like a new record. YAY! jeez that was hard to write, i can visualize it in my head but getting the action on to paper is difficult hopefully it gets easier :-)**

**Yeah if it sucked tell me please. plus i really don't know how long it would take the guy to die, so if i got it wrong tell me so i can fix it.**

**Thanks so much to those who have reviewed, and if you haven't i beg you please, especially since school is starting back, then i'll have tennis, band and a heavy course load on my mind. **

**REVIEW YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO :-) **


	10. Chapter 10

For Thee

Chapter 10

Murphy stood up and looked out the window. He had been turning over their options repeatedly in his head. None of it made sense. He turned around and rested his back on the window, which sent a cold chill running down his back. Da had gone to sleep in one of the rooms, and Connor was just watching Andrea; as she nervously flipped through the newspaper.

He walked over and put his hand on her shoulder, "I think it's about time we got you home."

Andrea looked up and nodded, as she grabbed her coat from the chair beside her. Connor made a motion to move, but the pain stopped him and he groaned as he sank back down into the coach.

"I think it would be better if you stayed right there." Andrea said walking into the kitchen and tossing another icepack at him, Murphy laughed and nodded his agreement.

"Yeah someone needs to guard the house." Murphy said cracking a grin, "Isn't that right sparky."

"Fuck off!' Connor said laughing as he chucked on of the spare pillows at his brother as he sidled out the door.

-------

Andrea and Murphy spent the ride in silence. Soon they heard sirens up ahead as they approached her apartment. Murphy pulled over as soon as it was in sight. Cop cars were pulled all around, and the street was blocked. Police and Fbi agents could be seen streaming around the building.

"What the fuck?" Murphy said as he looked around; it was a place he couldn't risk entering.

"Shit." Andrea said as she looked up at the apartment. She could see figures searching her apartment. "Get the frack out of here now!" she exclaimed turning to Murphy.

He could tell she was upset and very worried.

"What?"

"They know about my involvement." Andrea said motioning to one of the windows that had a light in it. He understood instantly. They had found out about her connections to the Saints, and now she was in the same position as them.

"I'm so sorry." Murphy said.

"It's not your fault I knew the risks. Now lets just go before they get curious."

With that they turned around and began driving back towards the Saints house. Murphy hesitated before making a turn in another direction.

"What are you doing?"

"Well you do need some clothes and other female things don't you now." Murphy said smiling, trying his best to lighten the mood.

"Yes I suppose I do." Andrea replied coldly.

---------

"Where the hell have you been!?" Connor said, as he stood up, furious that Murphy hadn't called. His anger even over came the searing pain he felt from getting up so quickly. Connor blocked the door determined not to let his brother in until he got a good explanation.

He looked suspiciously at the bag Murphy held in his hand. It was then that he saw Andrea standing behind him with a similar bag in her own. Their eyes met and his anger fell away, he read fear and loss in her eyes. Connor stepped aside and let them in, locking the door behind them.

Andrea took the bag from Murphy and walked towards the spare room.

"Murphy, what's going on?" Connor asked as he followed his brother into the kitchen.

Murphy leaned back against the counter and ran his hand through his hair.

"They know about her involvement."

Wincing Connor slowly sat down, and propped his head upon his hands.

"What happened?"

"When we arrived at the apartment the police were there. It's only a matter of time before her face is plastered all over the news." Murphy waited for a response, but Connor just stared straight down at the table.

"Connor. We need to figure this out."

"Its not that hard Murphy, she stays with us." Connor said finally raising his head.

"You know what Da is going to say about that."

"We don't have a choice. She doesn't have a choice. If Andrea goes back its prison, and we pulled her into this mess." Connor stood and began to walk out.

"Where are ya going?" Murphy asked as he watched Connor.

"To talk to her." Connor replied as he left his brother in silence.

Connor approached the room slowly. He listened outside the door, but all he could hear was some rustling and the occasional sliding of a desk drawer. He knocked softly.

"It's open." Came Andreas voice; muffled from the closed door.

Connor opened the door and found her sitting on the bed cutting tags off newly bought clothes.

"Well I see you and Murphy went on a little shopping spree."

Andrea smiled as she kept cutting tags.

"And with out me" Connor said as he walked over, "now that's just not fair."

"No offense, but I think Murphy has a little better fashion sense than you do." Andrea said as Connor looked skeptically at some of the purchases.

"Yeah one problem with that assumption. We wear the same thing, and that shirt is hideous." Connor said pointing to a lime green T-shirt lying on the bed.

"Hideous!? Well that's a shame, because we picked that one out for you."

"Thanks, but I'll have to pass." Connor said with a small laugh, as he readjusted the icepack that he held on his ribs. He fell silent as he watched her go through the rest of what they had bought.

Andrea finally looked up after she was done. "So what did you really want to talk about? I've known you long enough to know you really don't care about clothes."

"We need to talk about what you are going to do now." Connor said.

"I've come this far and I'm not turning back now." Andrea said facing him, her face hardened with resolve.

"We figured you'd say that, but I must warn you it'll be dangerous"

"Dangerous!? Do you think I really care what happens now? I've risked my career and future, there is no going back for me." She said turning a walking to the window.

"Andrea, I know how you feel Smecker was my friend as well, but you don't need to risk your life for this. Me, Murphy and Da can handle this." Connor stood and moved toward her place near the window.

Andrea turned and looked him square in the eye, "I need to do this, I will do this, and nothing you say will change my mind."

Connor sighed and lowered his gaze to the floor; he raised them and studied her face.

"Ok, but you are to stay with us, and do what we say."

"Only within certain limits."

"No, within all limits."

**A/N**

**OK OK I know its short and a long time coming, but my English class was hell. This is unbeta'd so please don't flame me too bad. I just wanted to get something out before Christmas. I hope that after I get back from a short vacation I'll be able to write a longer chap and have it up before New Years, but no promises. **

**Anyway please review! Yet again I beg your forgiveness.**


	11. Chapter 11

For Thee

Chapter 11

Paul Davis surveyed the room as he entered. Forensic technicians were trying to lift prints, and get DNA samples; detectives were going through drawers, and every few seconds the flash of a camera would go off in some part of the apartment.

Nailing Greenly and Darcy for their part in the whole 'scheme' as he referred to it had been relatively easy. He knew this case would kick start his sinking career. He didn't even bother to wonder who it was that called in the tip. Nope he didn't have a care in the world, so long as it helped him.

When it came down to it Smecker had been an easy target to. Everything had been saved on his home computer, and during the death investigation it was so easy to crack into the mainframe and get the information linking him to the Saints.

However, Andrea was a different story. Even after cornering her friends it was some time before they agreed to help. Then all he had to go on, since they said they didn't know if she was actually in on it or not, was a three minute recording of a phone call.

After a week of intense analysis and double-checking, they managed to convince a judge to issue a search warrant. He had hoped she would be there when it was served, but to his dismay she had left earlier that evening.

He aimlessly wandered around for a minute or two, observing the room, trying to feel out what its inhabitant was really like. It was full of paradoxes, messy yet strangely organized, bare yet comfortable, earthy yet modern. He knew he was dealing with someone who could adapt to anything.

"Agent Davis I think you need to have a look at this." One of the detectives called from the small office space on the other side of the room.

"What did you find?" He asked as he walked towards the older man.

"The Saints case file. Its been written all over." The man said holding it up after photographing it.

"Thank you." Paul said absent mindedly, dismissing the detective without a second thought. The man was right Andrea had written notes and comments all over the file. He noted it was a copy, and closed it intending to look over all the notes later in private.

"Hey Darcy." Paul said motioning the suspect detective to come over.

"Yeah?"

"You told me that the original file wasn't at the station, and it wasn't at Smecker's place either?"

'That's correct. We all figured it's here. Speaking of which it seems you've found it." Darcy said recognizing the file in his hand.

"No what I found is another copy." Paul said watching the other man intently, looking for anything that might give away its location.

"What! That's impossible. They were the only two with access to the file at that point."

"Someone else must have been able to get a hold of it."

"You don't understand it's impossible, even the chief couldn't get at the file."

"Well someone did" Paul replied, let down by the fact he knew Darcy was telling the truth.

He was also confused. If the master file was missing there was another player involved, one problem with that. There was no evidence linking anyone else from the station, or anyone even remotely related to the case.

He turned and looked around the room, certain they would find nothing else.

"Ok everyone keep working. Put everything back the way it was, and bug the place when you're done. I want to know what happens in this apartment."

----------

The morning broke cool and clear. The wind was blowing lightly as the Saints, since they now considered Andrea one of them, packed up the car. Da had made a few calls and decided they should move out of Boston.

They packed the trunk in silence and piled into the small car. Murphy was driving again and Connor and Andrea were in the back. Before heading to the highway they did a quick drive by of Andrea's apartment. Police and forensic technicians were still crawling all over the place.

Connor gave Andrea a sympathetic look and placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she shook her head.

"As soon as I realized who you really were I knew something like this would happen." Andrea said averting her gaze out the window. A habit Connor was starting to get annoyed with.

"You mean if Smecker hadn't have been shot you wouldn't have turned us in?" Murphy asked from the front seat.

He and Da had discussed what could have happened if things had went down differently, and it always came back to whether or not she would have turned them in.

"No. I don't think I would have." She said looking at Murphy through the rearview mirror.

"Why?" asked Da.

"Smecker trusted you", she said turning to look at Connor, "and I had the fortune of already meeting ya'll and forming my own opinions."

Connor smiled and nodded, as he found himself staring at the back of the seat.

They rode in silence for a while, and it wasn't long until Andrea had talked them into turning on the radio.

"So…Where are we going anyway?" Andrea said stretching and leaning back into the seat.

"D.C." Da said. "I got some friends down their, said they might be able to help us out."

"Great we're going south." Connor said cynically.

"You say that like the south's a bad thing, besides you're not in the south until you can get sweet tea." Andrea said punching him on the arm.

"Hey. I didn't mean it like that." Connor replied.

"You better not have or she'll kill ya." Murphy said.

Da smiled as he listened to their banter, happy that at least for a few hours there was a little peace.

----------------------------

(Some alley in Boston)

"They're on the move."

"Do you know where?"

"No. But as soon as they enter a major city we'll know."

"You think your contacts are that good?"

"Yes I know they are that good."

The voices drifted down the darkened alley, but where barely a whisper by the time they reached people passing on the street. One of the figures threw down a cigarette butt, and pulled out another to light. He took a deep drawl in and letting the puff of smoke out stepped forward into the light.

"This is the one time you'll see my face. As an informant I want my identity a secret."

"Don't worry about it, your identity is safe with me." The other man turned to go but hesitated. "Have you by chance heard anything about any other involvements?"

"No." the figure said stoically, "why do you ask?"

"Just making sure to cover all bases," he looked like he was about to walk away again when he remembered something else; "I have to put something in the report, is there anything you go by when you give information?"

"Reaper," Was all the man said before he began climbing swiftly and noiselessly up the fire escape.

Moments later Detective Davis emerged from the alley. He pulled up the collar of his jacket and began walking in the direction of a small Chinese restaurant. He was anxious to get the tip about where the Saints and their new member where headed. As he sat down in the both and ordered he pulled out his cell; a few seconds later it connected.

"Hello," Said the voice on the other end.

"Break the news."

He hung up the phone and relaxed back into the booth, a smile planted firmly across his face.

**A/N I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm not even going to make an excuse it was my own sloth and forgetfullness. I just want to thank the two who reviewed the last chapter (ticklemeElmo667 & mcmanusbaby90) ya'll are the reason this one even made it out of my head. Just goes to show the more you review the more motivated I am to write.**

**Yet again this is has not been betad, so please be a little forgiving, but as always any input is good not matter how bad it is.**

**PLEASE REVIEW !!!!!!!!! AND WATCH THE DEPARTED IF YOU HAVEN'T ALREADY, ITS FLIPPIN AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

For Thee

Chapter 12

Andrea and Murphy sat in the room watching the TV. Da and Connor had gone out to the store for some necessities. They were staying in a small hotel on the outskirts of Washington DC. They had gone ahead and paid for a whole week. As the clock struck eight Murphy began flipping through all the channels looking for something else to watch, but being so close to DC most of it was news. He finally settled on one of the local channels, which was playing reruns of MASH.

The show was just getting to the good part when a news bulletin flashed up onto the screen.

"This just in. the FBI field office in Boston has issued a warrant for the arrest of one Andrea Proctor, who is suspect in an ongoing investigation."

A picture of Andrea flashed up next to the speaker on the screen.

"If anyone has seen or knows the whereabouts of the suspect please call you local police station or nearest FBI headquarters.You are not to approach the suspect and she is considered armed and dangerous. We now return you to your regularly scheduled programming."

The screen flashed back to MASH. For a brief moment neither one of them even seemed to breathe. All of the sudden Murphy rushed out of his chair to the table. He grabbed his cell phone out of the pocket of his coat.

"Damn it. No fucking reception. Well that's just great." He said looking over at Andrea, " Are you okay?" he asked as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I honestly didn't think they would actually do it.' She said turning her head to look up at Murphy, "I'm so screwed. You guys are better off without me now."

"No, we got you into this and were going to see it through."

They both heard a car pull up outside of the room. Both automatically pulled out their weapons prepared for what ever came through the door. They both sighed in relief when Connor and Da walked through the door.

"What the fuck are ya guns out for?" Da asked as he sat down the bag with some of the things they had bought.

"Yeah what the fuck is going on?" Connor asked as Murphy sent Andrea a glance.

"They plastered her picture all over the news, she's pretty much America's most wanted now.'

Connor and Da looked at each other with the o crap this isn't good look before reaching into the bag.

"Well we kinda figured this would happen eventually so," he said tossing some of the contents onto the table, "we planned ahead a little."

Andrea looked down to see hair dye and scissors. "Great I'm going blonde with I suppose short hair?" She said picking up the scissors gingerly, clearly not happy but resolved to do it.

"Also green eyed." Connor said holding up tinted contact lenses.

"Great." She said sarcastically, "My only question is which one of you is going to be the one cutting my hair?"

"I believe that would be Connor's job." Murphy said with a grin.

"Hey how come I …'

"Just do it, besides I trust you with my hair more than I trust what Murphy would do. He'd have me sporting a Mohawk." Connor laughed as he took the scissors from her hand.

"Hey that's not fair I'd do a good job if I fucking wanted to." Murphy called from his seat. He was desperately trying to find something else on and had to settle for Oprah. He slid down in defeat, at least its not some woman's sob story he thought as he watched the casino owner talk about the money he had donated to some camp.

Connor and Andrea went into the small bathroom so that they'd have mirror to work with. Andrea pulled her hair back into a loose but secure ponytail.

"Are you ready?" Connor asked as he looked at her in the mirror.

"As much as I'll ever be, cut it above the hair bow."

Connor nodded and began cutting through the thick black hair, laying the bundle on the counter when he was done. Andrea shook her hair and let it fall naturally, framing her face. Connor wordlessly began evening it up as best he could.

"Thanks." Andrea said when he was done and getting ready to leave so she could dye it.

"No problem."

"So how does it look?" she said pretending to model it.

"You look beautiful, like always.' Connor said before he could even stop himself. He turned quickly and left, to which Andrea was grateful. That way he couldn't see her blushing.

She quickly dyed her hair then put in the contacts. Looking in the mirror she was startled, even peopled who had known her for a long time would have to do a double take to recognize her. She smiled and thought to herself that it just might work.

She walked out into the main room where she was met with three stares.

"Holy shit, I didn't think she'd look that different." Murphy said.

"That was the idea." Da said.

Connor just looked at her and smiled not trusting himself to say anything.

"Now, lets get down to business then boys." She said taking the only available seat next to Connor.

**A/N yeah I know short and a long time in between kill me if you want, but please review if you feel like it. I'm still toying around with where the plot is going to go and even if it is writeable, so bear with me. Plus I'll be out of the country for a while so that will hinder progress a bit, though I promise to spend more time on this story.**

**Also Oceans 13 was great if you haven't seen it I recommend it. (Oprah it makes me giggle) **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. Chapter 13

For Thee

Chapter 13

Detective Davis walked into the station coolly. He knew most of them would have been watching the news at sometime last night and had seen the bulletin out on Proctor. He smiled as he passed Greenly and John. He could see they were both worried for their friend. And they should be he thought as he continued into the elevator and into the office he had taken over, the same one that Andrea had been in for a short time.

He threw the mail he had picked up that morning down on the desk and grabbed some coffee. He sat down and began going through the stack of bills, junk mail, and newspapers, when a thick envelope caught his attention. It had no return address on the outside. He opened it and looked at the contents before reading the short typed letter inside.

Davis here is a little something to show our appreciation for the help you have been in this sordid matter. With you help it should be over soon. Please enjoy.

There was no signature, but he smiled as he thumbed through the stack of cash. He was about 5 grand richer than he had been when he woke up earlier that day. And he knew if everything went well he could expect a much bigger payday. More than the pat on the back he would get if he caught the Saints the FBI's way.

He sipped his coffee and immersed himself into the files and reports of sightings.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Ok so let me get this straight we are just going to lay low while some mad man KGB agent is out there trying to hunt us down and kill us?" Andrea asked after Da had explained the situation to them all.

"Pretty much lass, hopefully the news stations will die down with your picture in a few days as news moves on."

"True but shouldn't we at least try and find out exactly why he's after us? And what he had against Smecker for that matter."

"I know why he was sent after us." Da said.

"What." Andrea said, surprised for one that he knew and two that he hadn't even mentioned it to them.

"Why the fuck haven't ya told us Da, we got a right ta know." Murphy said.

"It appears one of the Russian mobsters ya killed was connected to someone high up politically in Russia. His family got pissed and is out for blood it's as simple as that. As for Smecker it could be his involvement…"

"I don't think so, killing an FBI agent is different than taking out a wanted criminal." Kat said. "Sorry guys, but we are criminals in the eyes of the law."

"So why do you think he got whacked?" Connor asked

"I don't know but he did investigate organized crime maybe there was another case he had worked on involving those guys."

"Yeah great theory, but how do we find out for sure." Murphy said.

"I have an idea, but it involves calling in a favor."

"Lass we can't pull anyone else in on this, it's too dangerous for us and for them." Da said not liking where this conversation was going.

"No I think he'll help, and he won't turn us in. trust me I've used him many times before."

"Yeah and just who is this mystery man?" Murphy asked.

"My step brother Evan."

"How do you know he won't turn on us?" Murphy asked pressing for a fault in her thinking so they wouldn't have to risk anyone else's life.

"Because he owes me big time, and he hates the government."

"But you work for the government." Da pointed out.

"Not anymore. I may still have my badge, but I can tell you my clearance won't work anywhere. I'm now a fugitive wanted in a murder investigation."

"Ok, then what does he do?" asked Connor, having kept quiet most of the discussion.

"He's a hacker." Andrea said with a knowing smile on her face.

"I'm going to tell ya right now I don't like this, I don't like it one bit. But if ya say we can trust him." Da said.

"We can." Andrea replied firmly, she had no doubt in her mind Evan would cross her. In truth he was the closest family she had, even though he lived virtually in the other side of the law.

"Then let's see what he can find."Connor said standing to go get the car keys. And with that they left.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"What do you mean no one has heard anything? They just can't have disappeared off the face of the world."

"I'm sorry but they just haven't come across any of our alerts yet."

"We are becoming very impatient, this should have been resolved days ago, and now you tell me they have slipped out of your grasp."

"They can't go far especially not this Proctor; her face is plastered all over the news."

He was met by silence

"Don't worry they'll turn up, and then I'll finish this, and your brothers spirit can rest in peace."

"You'd better not botch this or there'll be hell to pay." And with that the line went dead.

While he and his brother had never really been on the best of terms, he could not in his pride allow his execution to go unrevenged. The Saints would pay for what they had done. He would make sure of that, and he was willing to pay anyone any price to see that it happened.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The saints pulled up a poorly lit street on the outskirts of Maryland. Andrea motioned for them to pull off and park.

"That's his place over there." She said pointing to a house half ways down the street. It was small, but decently well kept.

"Then why did we park here?"

"I don't think all of us should go in. Me and one other would be best."

"And why is that?" Murphy realized there was something she had failed to mention to them before.

"Did I forget to mention he's on about all of the government's hacker watch lists? FBI, CIA, agencies without names."

"Are you telling me there is surveillance around here. Jesus Christ, you're going to get us caught." Murphy said, he couldn't believe she would take this big of a risk, it was lunacy.

"They haven't actively watched him for years, as he hasn't done anything horribly illegal recently. We'll be fine."

"And how do you know that? They probably at least have a camera up and bugs in his house."

"Yes there is a camera, his phone is tapped, and they did put bugs in his house." Murphy made to say something but she stopped him. "But I know who put in the camera and there is a blind spot I've used to get in before, he rarely uses his phone, and I know for a fact any bugs in there are either gone or jammed by him."

"Damn, shouldn't you get in trouble for that?" Murphy said surprised.

"Yeah, but they'll never know."

"I still don't like this, if…" Da said interrupted by Andrea.

"I'll go with her, and the sooner we do this the better." Connor said finally speaking up. Da looked at him, and Connor met his gaze silently telling him they had no choice.

Andrea turned and nodded at him opening the door. They both exited the car. Connor followed closely behind Andrea trusting that she knew what to do. She finally got them to the back door where she rang the door bell.

She heard someone coming up the steps mumbling under their breath, followed by a slight clang.

"Who is it?" Evan asked through the door. He was holding a pistol in his hand.

"It's me Andrea now open up I need to talk to you." She knew he had probably been watching the news, and wasn't oblivious to the fact she was now a wanted criminal.

"And what do cats have to tell on each return from hell?"

Connor looked from the door to Andrea thinking the guy was nuts. He was about to ask her what the hell that was supposed to mean when she replied.

"That dying is what the living do, and that dead dogs are those who do not know that dying is what, to live, each has to do."

"Really, Treason doth never prosper: what's the reason?"

Andrea smile as she looked at Connor's now thoroughly confused face.

"For if it prosper, none dare call it treason."

The door swung open, the room was dark and Andrea stepped inside, even though Connor tried to go in front of her. They walked a few paces into the darkened room, when the door closed behind them. Andrea turned around and embraced the figure that emerged from the shadows.

"It's so great to see you again."

"You too. I'm proud to see you have some to the dark side finally. Always knew you actually admired my work."

"Shut up. And that's actually why I'm here."

"You need information."

"Yes we do." Connor said finally making his presence known. He tensed when he saw the gun in Evans hand and started to slowly go for his.

"And who might you be?" Evan said taking a step forward laying his gun on the table.

"Connor…"

"McManus?... at last I meet a Saint face to face. I must admit I admire your work."

"How do you know about me?" Connor said reaching back for his gun, not even realizing what he was doing. Andrea caught his eye and the look she was giving him told him to stop so he slowly removed his hand. Evan watched the scene intently before speaking.

"I know a lot about just about everything. But you needn't worry I only turn in people I hate, and you can't be too bad if you're a friend of Andrea. Now come to the basement I assume you don't have much time."

A/N

Sorry it took so long guys, but I had it all planned out, and then realized every single person would hate me because the concept was ludicrous. So I'm back to just writing and seeing where it goes with just a basic idea. I just started college so I'll see how much time I have to write, but I really want to finish this so I promise I will……..eventually

Anyway please review, as always anything is better than nothing, they keep me motivated.

Ok as for the and things. Passwords and crap cheesy I know, but hey in my head it worked. They are just two of my favorite poems.

last few lines of "Curiosity" by Alastair Reid

"On Treason" by Sir John Harington

REVIEW


	14. Chapter 14

For Thee

Chapter 14

Connor followed behind Andrea as they descended into the basement of the house. What above had been your average run of the mill suburban home turned into a state of the art computer network.

"Looks like you haven't redecorated since I was here last." Andrea said looking around at all of the monitors, and wires. It was the equivalent of a strange scifi set, like a ship in desperate need of repairs.

"Come on you know I love my organized chaos. Now what is it I can do for you?" Evan said taking a seat in what appeared to be the center of the mess.

"We need some information about Paul Smecker," Said Connor.

"The FBI agent?" Evan asked, he had been following the news closely and was familiar with the name.

"Yes." Andrea said.

"What for?"

"We believe his death wasn't some random killing, we believe it was a professional hit and we need to know what he was involved in."

"Ok, why, if he's dead than whoever it was is gone now right."

"No we believe they are coming after us now as well." Andrea said trying her best to give away the fear that had been creeping in on her over the last few days.

"And you came here!? Andrea if they are as dangerous as you think."

"I wouldn't have come unless I thought you could help us Evan, and we have no one else to turn to for the information we need."

"All right." Evan said after a brief pause.

Evan turned and began typing quickly on his keyboard. The computer screens flashed as he searched through massive amounts of data, some highly classified.

'Well well well."

"What is it, what did you find?"

"It's no huge government conspiracy, but still I'd be extremely careful if I were you."

Andrea and Connor looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"And?" Connor prodded, he had decided to let Andrea do most of the talking since she knew the man, but his patience was already wearing thin. Now he knew why he liked getting information the old fashioned way.

"And it appears Smecker was looking into the recent interests of the Russian mob in Boston. No doubt that's why he was put on your case in the first case." He said looking over at Connor.

"Anything in there that actually might help us out here?"

"Not really, just names of people he was keeping tab on, mentions there was a contact…let's see. Hmmm apparently it mentions some names of high ranking politicians in Russia, though it appears to have only been speculation. Not enough I dare say to order a hit."

"Keep looking, there has to be something." Connor said becoming impatient and a little antsy about being in one place for too long.

"This file is rather lengthy looks like he was on the case for quite a while, it'll take me a little while, and meanwhile I suggest you relax."

"We don't have much time and we have friends waiting on us." Andrea said feeling the tension coming off of Connor.

"It won't take me over a half hour so chill." Evan said nonchalantly.

"Chill?"

Andrea put her hand on Connor's arm, and meeting his questioning gaze said, "Let's see if we can find a place to sit."

Connor backed down and followed her to a sofa tucked in the corner of the room. Andrea sat down and curled up, Connor sat down beside her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders trying to lend a little support and comfort.

Fifteen minutes later Evan called them back over and handed them a file.

"Here is the hard copy of all the data I could find, most sealed, that looked like it might be related, but the only thing I can tell you for sure is Smecker was involved in a case dealing with some high up Russian dignitaries families, and their connection to rogue KGB and mob involvements. He was the leading witness and detective for some of the activities. As far as I can tell, a few of the criminals were convicted and got the death penalty, and have since…completed their sentence."

"I don't understand this was from 1985?" Andrea said, looking down at the file in her hand.

"Yeah it was toward the beginning of his career."

"Then why fucking come after him now?" Connor asked.

"I think they found out about his involvement with you Saints and felt he was too much of a risk. Especially with him poking around now, given his previous involvements." Andrea said, figuring it was the explanation that made them most sense.

"Probably figured he knew too much about their movements, and thought he would give them potential targets." Evan said looking up at Connor.

"Did he?" Andrea asked wondering just how deep Smecker had been in the Saints acts.

"Not directly." Connor said now understanding how Smecker had been able to give them all of those off hand tips about how the mob moved.

"Well that's all I could find sorry I couldn't be more help." Evan said exiting out of a few programs on his computer.

"It's fine, this is more than we had before." Andrea said truthfully.

"Well we should probably get out of here, don't want them to find you." Andrea said as Evan stood. They embraced quickly and headed back up the stairs.

They didn't say a word as they walked through the house, avoiding the windows as much as possible. They got to the door and Andrea gave Evan a quick nod and smile before cutting across the back yard quickly. Connor watched memorizing the line she took. But before he could follow Evan grabbed his arm. Connor turned his head to look at the man.

"You watch out for her, you hear. She might act like she doesn't need much help, but I can tell she is already stressed. And I can't lose my last bit of family."

"Don't worry we'll keep her safe."

Evan nodded and released Connor's arm. Without another word he made his way quickly across the yard and to the car. Andrea was already waiting, and Da started the car pulling away just as the door closed.

**A/N I know I haven't updated in forever, you can stone me to death. I just wrote myself into a corner, and tried to make this more complicated than it needed to be, but I'm back and hopefully will have this story done by summer!**

**Please review and let me know there are people still reading this.**


	15. Chapter 15

For Thee

Chapter 15

The next week passed without many close calls, the news had gotten tired of running Andrea's picture, and no amount of cajoling buy the FBI could get them to keep showing a story that as far as they were concerned was going nowhere, and took up valuable time.

They had moved around finally settling for a small hotel in the Virginia country side, figuring the seclusion would give them time to plan their next move.

"Ya think they'll just give up after a while." Connor asked hopefully.

They were all sitting around the small table in Andrea's room. So far they hadn't heard anything the past two days, and were slightly hopeful it would just blow over.

"I fucking hope so." Murphy said.

"I doubt it lads, these people don't let grudges go easily." Da said taking a drink out of his beer.

"Then what are we supposed to do, let them figure the easiest way to kill us?" Murphy asked, not very fond of the idea.

"We could take the fight to them." Andrea said cautiously.

"Russia?" Da asked looking her in the eyes.

"Why not?" Andrea asked back not lifting her eyes until he looked to his boys.

They all looked around at each other silently agreeing it was the best way.

"We should split up, two stay in the states and take care of this end, two in Russia to make sure they don't just send someone else." Da said forming a plan in his mind, and hoping it wouldn't get one or all of them killed.

"Me and Andrea will stay in the States; you two take care of Russia." Connor said decisively, and looked to Andrea who nodded her approval.

Da also quickly agreed and called one of his contacts to set up the plans. The next few days waiting and finalizing their course of actions seemed to crawl by. It had taken a while to find a safe way to get Da and Murphy safely into Russia, and it wasn't cheap either.

The day had finally arrived and Connor and Andrea watched as Murphy and Da drove down the road, they were to wait a few days to set their plan in motion. That way Da and Murphy could get to Russia without anyone noticing a few of the Saints were missing.

After that they had to track down and take care of the rogue KGB agent in the states, and clean up any ties he had. While it was simple to think about, they knew it was going to be incredibly hard. Well more dangerous than hard.

"So what do we do in the back country of Virginia to kill a few days?" Andrea said looking around at the deserted country.

"I don't know. I've only lived in Boston for the past ten years; you're from the country aren't you?"

"Yeah, but at least where I'm from had a Wal-Mart and bowling alley." Andrea said sitting down on the bench outside of the motel.

"You seem proud of that fact." Connor said as he joined her.

"I guess I am." Andrea said laughing a little.

They sat in silence for a bit longer before it started to get a bit chilly. Andrea sighed and closed her eyes as storm clouds started to slowly begin to role in over the mountains.

As the rain started to slowly fall Connor stood and pulled her into the hotel room with him.

"Hey I was comfortable." She protested as Connor closed the door

"But ya don't need to be getting pneumonia."

"I have an excellent immune system."

"Oh really?" Connor said as he stripped off some of his wet clothes and went for some towels.

"Yep never even had the flu." Andrea said as she watched him walk towards the bathroom.

"Your point?" He yelled back at her.

"Well that might be seen as a bit of an accomplishment."

"I'm sure it is." Connor threw a towel at her as she started to peel out of some of her wet clothes. For a second Connor was frozen to the spot.

"What are you doing?" He asked when he finally found he could talk again.

"I'm drying off, what does it look like?" She said looking over at him and couldn't help but laugh at the expression on his face. "So you're allowed to just strip and I'm not. Isn't that a little sexist?"

"Well…I…It." Connor stumbled over whatever he had been trying to say, as Andrea walked over toward him and stopped right in front of him.

"Do you mind moving, I need to get some dry clothes out of my bag."

Connor stepped out of the way, and stared decidedly at the door. A few moments later Andrea emerged dry and completely dressed.

"Are you going to stand there, or are you going to change?" Andrea said whipping him with one of the towels. Connor just pointed at her with a promise that he would get her back, but said nothing as he finally went to go get dressed.

**A/N**

**Sorry it took so long, I was just way to preoccupied, plus I haven't watched the movie in forever and am afraid the characters are slipping….are they?? Please tell me if they are so I can remedy it. Thanks to those who have reviewed! Yet again sorry it took forever, and at that just for some short filler.**

**Please review**


	16. Chapter 16

For Thee

Chapter 16

The next few days were filled with trips to the local Diner for food (mostly incredibly greasy burgers), watching re-runs of MASH, and a few hikes. Luckily the weather held out pretty good, so it wasn't incredibly dreary.

Da and Murphy called to say they had made it. It was the last time they would be in contact until the whole ordeal was over. The idea of being out of touch was a bit scary to Andrea considering the circumstances, but it would be safer if they were.

Finally she found herself packing her incredibly light bag, to head back to Boston, where hopefully the guy they needed to find still was.

Andrea looked over to see Connor finally haphazardly throwing things into his own duffle, which was huge, compared to hers. He cursed under his breath when he found he couldn't fit everything back in.

"You know if you fold it first and organize you can usually fit more in."

Connor turned his head to look at her, "Oh, really and when did you become such an expert."

"I'm a woman; we are just naturally gifted with the knowledge." Andrea said placing the last of her clothes into the bag with just a little room to spare.

"Hmmmpf, gifted….I doubt that." He mumbled as he began to dump everything back out on the bed to have another go at it. Andrea heard him and chucked one of his dirty socks at him, hitting him in the head.

"What was that for?"

"Well I didn't want you leaving it, lord knows it smells but I doubt its partner would want it to stay behind." She said smiling. Connor had been in an irritable mood all morning while Andrea was just chipper, a bad combination.

"Will ya stop!" he finally snapped turning around.

"What has your panties all in a bunch?" Andrea retorted.

"Ya have been nagging at me all morning!"

"I haven't been nagging; it isn't my fault you're in a pissy mood. I'm just trying to lighten up the atmosphere."

"Well don't, me Da and brother are chasing God only knows who all over Russia, we are about to walk back into the dragon's den, and you're cracking jokes! We could die for Christ's sake!" Connor exploded, he had been tense all week and he just couldn't take it anymore.

"I'm well aware of what we are about to do, and what they are already doing." Andrea said her eyes lowered, if she had known he was taking it this hard she wouldn't have fooled around.

Connor saw he had upset her and walked forward and placed his hands on her shoulders. She raised her head slightly to look up at him. She had never been scared of him, but she had to admit she didn't like being the focus of a pissed off Connor's anger.

"I'm sorry I yelled, it's just I'm used to having me brother here, and I'm afraid something is going to go terribly wrong." Connor said looking into her eyes, guilt overriding his frustration.

"Like what?"

"Someone's going to get hurt…I can feel it." He said as he turned away.

"We'll just have to make sure it is them not us, and if it is us, that it is hurt not dead." Andrea said trying to muster up more courage in her voice than she actually felt. She had the same bad feeling, except she knew if anyone was going to get hurt it would probably be her. She just wasn't used to dealing with this kind of situation.

"Agreed. Now will you help me pack we need to leave soon." He said eyeing the stack of clothes and weapons that seemed to get larger every time either of them looked at it.

"Sure." She said as she stepped past him, her mood significantly sobered.

--

They arrived in Boston later that day and checked into a very cheap motel towards the outskirts of the city. It was run down and the rooms reeked of cigarette smoke, not that it bothered Connor, but Andrea was plagued by a constant headache and was nauseas.

**A/N**

**Please review I'm having issues with where I want this to go, have had ideas and totally scrapped them, so I'm going to let you readers voice your opinions. If there are any of you left that is.**


	17. Chapter 17

For Thee

Chapter 17

Two days had gone by and nothing had happened. That could be both good and bad if you asked Andrea. Good they weren't dead yet, bad because they hadn't gotten anything accomplished. And the lack of any progress wasn't just getting to her. Connor was in a constant mood of either pissed off or some fucked up version of melancholy.

Either way Andrea was antsy, and time in the hotel room was going sour.

Connor walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his coat, not even looking at her he started to head for the door.

"Where are you going?" Andrea asked.

"Out, I'll be back later." Connor said gruffly before walking out and almost slamming the door.

"Well isn't someone just cheery." She mumbled under her breath. After skimming the few channels they got on the crappy black and white TV she turned it off. Tired of sitting by herself she grabbed her coat, cell, some cash, and walked out the door.

She got to the street and looked around, glad they weren't in an area particularly prone to crime. Deciding on the small movie theatre down the street she headed left.

--

Connor walked down the street, head hung down and hands stuffed in his pockets. The feel of the gun hooked under his belt ever present. He was antsy, patience had never been his strongest quality. But still he wanted to beat the crap out of himself for the way he had been treating Andrea the past few days. She was there to help, and had been pulled into this mess because of them, and he hadn't done anything to be supportive. Also there was the ever present and ever growing feelings he had for her. At every turn he tried to ignore them but the more he did the more intense it seemed to get. He cursed his luck, he finally found someone and life was stepping in to keep them apart.

Kicking a stone out of his way he looked up to see an old bar tucked into the corner near an alley. Deciding he wasn't quite ready to head back to the hotel room, he started to walk in the bars direction.

It was gritty and smelled of cheap booze and bad cigars. Connor pulled up an old bar stool and waited for the bar tender to get through with the few other customers that were there.

"What will it be for you?" he said as he finally approached.

"The cheapest vodka ya got."

The man nodded as he poured him a two shots, and worked his way back down to the other end of the bar.

After a few shots Connor settled on some beer, deciding he should probably head back as he had been out for over two hours.

He turned to the door when he saw someone he didn't expect to. The man walked up to the bar and ordered a drink, while Connor delayed finishing his beer.

"I may have some information that will interest you."

"And what the fuck would that be, Skull?"

"Two blocks over there is going to be a meeting. One that you may find to be of some interest. If you leave now you should be able to find a decent spot to listen in from." He said downing the first of a few shots he had ordered.

"Alley?" Connor looked at him skeptically.

"Beside the laundry mat."

Connor gulped down the last of his beer, and laid down a few bills, before walking out without another word. In the back of his mind he was proud that his decision might actually end up being useful. He didn't even spare a thought about going to get Andrea, he couldn't waste any time, nor could he let her walk into what could be a very dangerous situation.

He found the place quick enough, and lucky for him the alley wasn't very large, so as long as they weren't reading lips or anything he would be able to hear. Choosing a very shielded spot in one of the doorways he backed into the shadows and waited.

A few minutes later a man entered the alley way looking up and down making sure no one was there. He flipped out his watch to check the time and lit up a cigarette, backing up against the wall.

"You're late." He said as Davis rounded the corner.

"I'm here now what is it?" Davis looked around, clearly not comfortable without having to meet his informant there. This was tha only part of the job that made him antsy, he could deal with the random envelops with cash and short notes. They could be burned and the money stashed in a bank easily enough. But if he were caught it would be the end of his career, heck he might even get some serious jail time. In fact he was sure of it.

"I know where the Saints are." Reaper said taking a long drag on his cigarette.

"Really so do I." Reaper looked a little shocked at Davis's statement, "they are in Russia causing a hell of a mess with your employer."

"That's impossible, my contacts picked them up reentering Boston." Reaper said standing up to his full height, not liking where this conversation was going.

"Well than you are mistaken." Davis said starting to turn away, "and if your information is no longer credible than I have no use coming to these meetings."

"No, let me figure out what is going on." Reaper said determined to figure out what the heck was up. His contacts had yet to be wrong, but the way davis had said it he could only assume there had to be truth to his knowledge as well.

"Fine, but you only have a few hours."

"Don't worry that's all I need."

"There's a warehouse off of Channel St. Be there in four hours."

Connor watched as they both left the alley in separate directions, before he emerged from his hiding spot, saying a little pray he began walking back to the small hotel, to get Andrea and to try and lay out a plan.

--

Connor opened the door to a dark room. Looking around frantically, not really soothed by the fact there didn't appear to be signs of a struggle. He ran back out and looked up and down the street, knowing she could have went anywhere he walked quickly back in the room, hoping she was ok. And that she would be back soon, or he would have to go without her.

Two hours later and a few cheap cups of coffee Connor was trying not to do anything stupid. He snapped to attention when he heard the door knob start to turn, and stood as Andrea walked into the room.

"Where the fuck have you been?" He said as he stood up.

"Out same as you, though at least I wasn't getting drunk." She said as she walked by smelling the liquor on him.

"I'm not drunk, just grab your fucking gun and lets go."

"What the hell are you talking about?" she said turning around to face him.

"Skull tipped me off, and I know where the two we need to take out are going to be in like two hours."

"What?"

"Exactly now get your crap and lets get moving, we got to scope this place out first."

Connor waited impatiently as she collected her things. Finally when she had what he thought she would need he grabbed her arm and literally pulled her along with him.

"Ouch Connor, could you let up, your going to leave a bruise."

Connor let his grip loosen a little but not much as he tried to hail a taxi. He didn't even look over to see how his behaviour was starting to worry Andrea.

"What is up with you?" She asked wrenching her arm out of his grasp.

"Nothing."

"Really doesn't seem like nothing to me."

Connor whirled around on her, "You want to know what the problem is. You could have gotten yourself killed. You left without telling me, unarmed."

"You said you saw the KGB dude, so I had nothing to worry about."

"That's beside the point, anyone could have killed you for no more reason than they felt like it. And what if you had run into him, then what….I would be looking at a corpse, another person dead because of me!"

"Don't know why you would take it so hard, we've barely know each other a month. Besides both Rocco and me knew what we were getting into" She said vehemently.

Connor took a step back, stung deeply by her words, "You want to know why I care so much about what happens to you, Do you really?"

"Why not?" she said shrugging her shoulders as a taxi finally pulled up to the curb.

Connor reached back with one of his hands to open the door, "I'm in love with you," he said as he turned and entered the cab, not waiting to look at her reaction.

Andrea stood there stunned not sure what to think.

"Get in." She heard him say, and she entered, but was unable to even look in his direction. The taxi took off as Connor had already told him their destination.

**A/N**

**Thank you for the reviews, sorry yet again about the long delay.**

**Special thanks to dragonzfire718 without whom I would probably still be in a rut, and you would not be reading this. She gets part of the credit for the last few segments of the story**

**Now I implore you to review, it would just make my day. Or evening…or morning depends on when you press that button.**


	18. Chapter 18

For Thee

Chapter 18

Connor threw open the door to the hotel room violently, allowing it to slam shut behind him. Immediately discarding the file on to the small bedside table, he sank down onto the floor. Unshed tears finally coming out, picking up a beer bottle he threw it at the opposite wall. It shattered into a million sparkling pieces, and did nothing to relieve his frustration. The TV remote, and room telephone were the next things to be thrown, both clattering to the ground opposite him.

Nothing had gone right; he shouldn't have gone there without any knowledge of what was going to happen. And he mostly definitely shouldn't have taken Andrea. He cursed himself. How had he let it happen, how had he not seen it coming. Slamming down his hands on the floor the events at the root of his sorrow came crashing back down upon him.

He found himself back at the top of the warehouse, he had decided to split up, and he could hear voices already coming from inside. The meeting time had been moved up, which meant he had absolutely no plan, and no idea what was happening.

"Damn it." He muttered to himself, hoping Andrea would be even more careful. Especially since there were more than just two people. He could spot around ten armed men from his place, but figured there were a few out of his line of sight.

He could barely hear what they were saying, but from the looks of it they were having an argument. He recognized Reaper and Davis, they were in the middle of the group. After he had been there about five minutes a bunch of shouting reached his ears. His eyes followed what their attention had switched to. Even in the poor lighting he instantly recognized who it was.

"Andrea?" He gasped, as she was drug into the building. Her nose was already bleeding, and it appeared as though her ankle had been twisted. The guard who had caught her handed over her gun to Davis as Reaper walked over closer to her.

Before he even realized what was happening he saw them start to beat her. Connor knew he had to get down there. And knew he had to get down to the floor level as quickly as he could without giving away that he was there.

"Are you alone?!" Reaper asked as his fist found its way to her stomach once again.

"Yes." She managed to say, but it came out as barely a whisper. The next thing Connor remembered was emerging from behind some of the crates yelling out to get their attention. Reaper and his cronies pulled out their weapons and began firing at around the same time. Connor was having a far harder time as he was trying not to hit Andrea. Out of the corner of his eye Reaper pulled up the gun to Andrea and she fell to the floor. By his time Connor wasn't even sure he could tell what was going on around him he just kept on firing. A bullet grazed by his arm, just barely catching some of his skin. Knowing it wasn't deep he kept firing; as one by one they started to fall.

Suddenly the sound of sirens coming in the distance could be heard. Davis had ducked down and called the police, Connor fired of a round in his direction, while scanning the mass of dead bodies. Reaper was no where around but Connor caught what looked like him running out the back door. With one last look at the motionless bodies he hurried after him. He wouldn't even be able to get her body out…he had failed.

Connor snapped back to reality as someone knocked on the wall yelling at him to shut up. He called back a short apology, before finally getting to his feet. He looked at the folder, sighing as he staggered over to the chair. He wiped away the few tears left on his cheeks, before briefly skimming through it. Reaper hadn't lied; it was more than enough to bring down Davis and the Russian official, Sergei Demidov. Of course Connor hadn't given him much of a choice.

Connor felt like his lungs were about to explode as he raced down the dock area. He was closing in on Reaper; finally he came up even with the man. Connor grabbed his shirt and used all his weight to throw him into the wall; pulling his gun out at the same time resting the barrel at the base of the man's neck pointed upward.

"You bastard." He said through gritted teeth, the urge to pull the trigger stronger than any feeling he had ever had before. Just the chance to see his blood pour out, this man who had killed perhaps the only person he felt he could love.

"Wait…wait" Reaper said pleadingly.

"Why should I?"

"I have information" Connor only increased the pressure, "Information that can help bring down the people who are responsible."

"And where is this information?"

"It's in my jacket pocket."

Connor looked at him skeptically, but reached into his pocket pulling out a folder.

"Thanks" Connor said as he eased up on the pressure; Reaper let out a sigh of relief. It barely passed his lips before Connor leveled the gun at his head.

"Wait what are you doing?"

"Killing you, what do you expect?"

"But I gave you valuable information." Reapers voice was starting to tremble.

"Your point?" Connor's eyes flashed dangerously in the light, the shadows on his face giving him a terrifying appearance. Reaper swallowed hard, realizing he was a dead man.

"I did it so you wouldn't kill me."

"I never agreed to that bargain." Connor replied before firing a round straight between the man's eyes. Knowing the shot would still be heard by the vast amount of cops just down the docks he made his way quickly out of the labyrinth of docking crates.

For the second time that night he was pulled out of his reverie by a noise. This time it was the blaring ring tone of his cell phone, the one for emergencies only.

"Hello?" he answered tiredly, knowing only two other people had the number now.

"Connor you all right?" asked the voice on the other line, detecting the tiredness in his voice.

"Fine, how are guys doing?"

"Ok, we've managed to tie up most of the loss ends over here. Been a bit bloody, your brother got himself shot in the ass." He heard hi Da chuckle, and Murphy start cursing something from the other side of the room.

"That's nice." He replied tiredly.

"Connor what's wrong?" Da asked, and he could hear Murphy get closer to the phone

He drew in a tired breath, "Da she's dead...Andrea is dead." The only sound was silence on the line as the words sunk in. Somehow he had tried to keep the reality of it away, but saying it made it real to him. And it hit him harder than he would have ever liked to imagine.

"How…what?" he heard Murphy ask.

"It's all my fault, but I don't want to talk about it now."

"Son, you need to get it off your chest, she wouldn't want you blaming yourself...she knew what she was getting into."

"No she didn't. She just followed along with us. Just like Rocco did!" He found himself yelling into the phone, and he immediately regretted it no matter how much he believed it was true.

"You said everything was going fine over there." Connor said when Da remained silent. He needed to keep a level head if he didn't, not only him but his family could be in even more danger.

"Yeah, just can't seem to get a hit on who is over the whole thing. Otherwise we think we've gotten everyone else."

"I might be able to help you out with a name." Connor said reopening the file and finding the name, "I think you're looking for a Sergei Demidov."

"I've heard of him." Murphy said, recalling the name.

"Don't worry we'll get him son. Is there anything else you need to do on your end?" Da said after nodding at Murphy.

"Just one more thing, I'm sorry, but the only way to do this… it means I will have to turn myself in. Good bye"

"Son, don't you..." but his voice was cut off as Connor snapped the phone shut. He stared at the file on the table, as he tried to control his breathing. He had to hand over the file, he had to take Davis down. He had been involved in Smecker's death, and now in Andrea's. As much as he wanted to kill the bastard, he knew he would never get close enough to do it. And he knew Andrea wouldn't want him killed, she would never wish it on anyone. She may have agreed with what they were doing but she had always been adamant that it only be used when punishment couldn't be done through the law.

Standing he went to the bathroom, and threw up into the toilet, until there was nothing but bile coming up. Standing up shakily he took a long shower before crawling into the bed. Catching her scent he slowly drifted into a troubled sleep.

**A/N**

**Well let's just say the more reviews I get the faster the next chapter will be posted. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and once again I implore you to do so again. There will probably only be one or two more chapters, so it's getting down to your last chance.**

If the flashbacks were confusing tell me so that I can work on that. they made sense to me, but I then again I knew what I was trying to get across.


	19. Chapter 19

For Thee

Chapter 19

Connor woke the next morning to a pounding headache. He had tossed around all night, the images of what had happened flashing before his eyes, tormenting him endlessly. He sat up squinting against the light pouring through the small crack in the curtains.

"_Arg…why don't they make these stupid things long enough?"_

"_To torment people like you." Connor said watching Andrea tugging on the faded green curtains. The light from the street lamp had been driving her insane, and she had finally gotten up to try and fix it. Only to find the curtains when fully stretched out still left an inch gap in the middle._

"_I'm seriously going to complain to the management." She said hands on her hips, giving the curtains the evil eye._

"_I doubt they really care."_

"_Oh, shut up," Andrea said throwing one of the pillows at his head, Initiating a half hour long pillow fight._

Connor moaned as he tried to shut out yet another memory. Every where he turned everything he thought of only brought another memory to the surface. another moment to regret not telling her what he was feeling. She was gone he had to accept it, she wasn't coming back. But he could still feel part of him holding on to her, deep down he couldn't accept what had happened; and it pissed him off more than if he had been able to move on.

Why had he let her get so close to him…why had he handed over his heart?

Methodically he began to dress; it was simply going through the motions. He really could have cared less; all he wanted to do was stay in that crappy little room and never come out. But he knew Andrea would beat him over the head, do a "Gibb's" as she called.

Splashing some water on his face, he grabbed his coat and the file before heading out of the door. He hailed a cab and headed into the heart of Boston.

Stepping out he headed for a small diner, figuring on having at least one more decent meal. He entered and was greeted by the smell of eggs and bacon. His stomach rumbled as he sat. Coffee was placed in front of him as he quickly ordered some food.

"Here you go." The waitress said sliding the plate in front of him, causing him to turn from where he had been idly staring out the window.

"Thanks." Connor replied groggily not even attempting to force a smile.

She just nodded and left him be. He barely noticed one of the patrons arguing to have the news turned on, but took notice when the waitress finally changed it off of the weather channel.

"Now we have more information on the breaking news story from late last night, Dan." The blonde anchor woman said turning the newscast over to her partner.

"That's right last night there was a shootout at the docks on Channel Street. Not much has been released, but it appears as though it was related to the resurgence of organized crime in the city. The FBI was brought in to help the local police departments in their investigation. What information we do have indicates it was an undercover op gone bad, with around fifteen dead. While no witnesses have been brought in for questioning it was leaked that there were two survivors. The FBI also speculated that while it doesn't have the calling card, it appears it may be linked to the Saints. Who many thought had left Boston a while ago." Through the entire piece there were several aerial shots of the docks.

"We'll keep you updated as the story progresses." The blonde said before launching into a piece on a new weight loss plan.

Connor released his grip on the coffee cup, as he saw the waitress began her trek back over to where he was sitting.

"Is there anything you need?"

"No I should be fine thank you."

She flashed him a small smile, "It's bad business," She looked down at him, "These Saints. I'll be the first to admit they cleaned up the streets fairly good; Made it a safer place, but this. Going after a cop, that just ain't right by any means."

"Aye, it ain't" Connor said looking down at his coffee before finishing it off. "Thank you for the great service." With that he fished out a twenty a handed it to her.

"Keep the change."

"Thank you." She said as she watched him walk slowly out of the diner, glancing at the TV before exiting.

Connor turned right and began the walk to the station. Half ways there his phone started to ring.

"What?" he asked; Murphy shuddering at the tonelessness of it.

"We got Sergei, just thought we'd give you the heads up. Whoever you're going after should be easier to get to now."

"Okay."

"Listen Da said that you were going to turn…"

"The guys a cop, I have to get the information to someone I trust."

"So mail it."

"I'm handing it to them in person."

"Wait a minute. You aren't?"

"Yes I am. I'll see you some other time."

"Good luck."

Connor closed the phone trying to control his emotions, the station coming into view as he turned the corner. Taking in a deep breath he moved up the steps, nodding to one of the men at the door, one he didn't recognize.

He was waved on and walked into the main area. He stopped and scanned around looking for two faces. He spied them in the back and began to walk in their direction, when one of them turned. Catching his face they began walking towards him, pulling him to the side.

"What are you doing here?" John asked under his breath, trying to keep anyone else from seeing who he was talking to.

"I came to give you this." Connor said pulling the file out of his coat and handing it over.

"What?"

"It has information and evidence that will incriminate a Special Agent Paul Davis." Connor said answering his unfinished question, keeping his eyes peeled on the room. He doubted he would get out, but he was still hoping his luck might hold out.

"How did you get this?" He asked flipping through it, trying to keep his own interest and excitement at possibly being able to get Andrea off, to the side.

"His informant, the one who shot Smecker."

John looked at him questionably, taking in the haggard appearance, and dark circles under his eyes.

"You found his body last night, a few hundred yards outside the warehouse." Connor said answering the question in his eyes.

"You were there? Shit…I have to get you out of here." John said starting to take his elbow to pull him out of the station through the side entrance.

At that point Greenly approached them, "Connor I think you need to get out of here."

"Really? You're going to let me just walk out?"

"If we can get you out without being seen, you weren't exactly subtle coming in here like that. Besides with what is happening with Andrea." John said; only to be cut off by Connor.

"You mean what happened to her." He said icily. He didn't need to be reminded of what happened.

John and Greenly shared a confused look before it dawned on John.

"Connor…Andrea is alive." Connor staggered taking a step backwards, supporting himself on the door. "Davis brought her in last night, she was covered in blood, but she seemed fine considering."

"Have you…?"

"No we haven't been allowed to see her. Davis is the only one with access, and he doesn't seem very happy."

Connor looked between the two, wondering what the hell they were trying to keep from him.

Finally Greenly spoke up, "Connor, she claims she has amnesia. She doesn't remember the past few weeks."

**A/N**

**Did you seriously think I would kill her off? I could never do that  
**

**Review Please, the next chapter will come faster if there are more reviews,I promise!**


	20. Chapter 20

For Thee

Chapter 20

(This starts when she comes to on the way to the station; so no one gets confused)

_Thump….thump….thump…thump_

Andrea groaned as she tried to move, she could feel every beat of her heart reverberating through her head. She attempted to open her eyes but swiftly through aside that notion, the street lamps were too bright even through the windows of the car. All she could hear was muffled faint noises, nothing was coming in clear; and her ears started to ring. Breathing was hard as well, her throat felt like a desert and her lips were chapped and caked with blood; cracking when she moved them.

Every bump in the road jarred her body, revealing to her just how much of a beating she had taken. She froze when she realized she had no idea when she could have received the injuries. Andrea finally opened her eyes to find herself in the rear of a squad car, looking at the back of a man she had never seen before. She tried to sit up but the effort was too much; so she tried to get as comfortable as she possibly could at the moment. Scenarios ran through her head until it became to taxing to figure out what was going on. The last thing she remembered was watching Smecker die, and a few flashes of the argument she had with the Chief in his office. Puzzled she fell back into a troubled sleep, not even waking when they pulled sharply into the back of the station

"Get up." She heard a man say as she was roughly pulled out.

"What's going on?" She said her voice cracking. She nearly fell and cried out in pain when she tried to put pressure on her left leg.

"Come on. Walk damn it."

"My ankle…I think it's twisted." She replied meekly, while trying to move with him.

Looking down and then at her face, he let her lean on him as he almost dragged her into the building. When they entered some familiar and not so familiar faces were watching. She scanned the crowd and managed to see John and Greenly but neither would meet her gaze; causing her apprehension to increase. She still couldn't figure out what was going on.

She allowed the man to lead her to the elevator, and subsequently to one of the interrogation rooms. Her hands were uncuffed and she was shoved roughly down into the cold metal chair, the force jarring through her bruised body. Then she was left alone, with only the sound of the clock on the wall to keep her company, and it was doing nothing for her sanity. She was utterly confused, how had she gone from being on a forced vacation to being pulled in for interrogation. She could barely remember being told to take the leave.

Her head snapped up as the man she hadn't recognized from earlier entered the room holding a file. He had a wicked grin on his face that made her stomach double over in fear.

"Well, well Ms. Proctor. It seems you've been rather busy since you left this office." He said pulling out a seat at the side of the table, the folder sitting still closed on the table.

Andrea simply looked at him, deciding to keep her mouth shut. Hoping that he would give her something to go on that would indicate why she was there.

"What, don't feel like talking? That's just fine with me, I can do it for the both of us," he said loosening up his tie as he settled down into the chair crossing his legs.

"You see I have a bullet proof case tying you directly with the Saints; especially considering your blatant display tonight."

Andrea's brows knitted together in confusion as she tried her hardest to recall what he was talking about.

"Come now this isn't being taped. Heck I might even let you off. Reinstate you into the force. All you need to do is help me bring in the Saints." Davis said leaning in, "Just tell me where to find them and I'll say it was all an elaborate undercover ploy to draw them out."

"I can't do that." She said her voice shaking.

"Oh and why is that?" Davis leaned in confused; her posture wasn't what it should be for someone in her position.

"I don't remember. I have no idea what you're even talking about."

Davis laughed, "Nice try but playing the amnesia card isn't going to work here. You figured out who the Saints were and contacted them to avenge Smecker's death" His voice starting to rise as he stood to pace the room.

"The next thing we know you're conspiring with them, going after these people like a damn vigilante. And then this evening when you came in guns blazing almost killing myself and my informant when we were so close to finding you."

"I don't know what you are talking about." She said trying to keep her desperation in check, tears threatening to form.

"You will pay for this, have no doubt about it. I'll make sure no jury will buy your sad little charade." He said leaning in on her again.

"I'm not playing anything, the last thing I remember was Boss telling me I had to take a vacation." She said exasperated, tears starting to form in her eyes.

For the first time Davis faltered, the thought that she might just be telling the truth running through his mind. But he didn't let it slow him down; if she didn't maybe all it would take was jogging her memory a little.

"Whether you remember or not you've been in with criminals. You had better remember fast, my offer can only been on the table for a short amount of time."

With that he stalked out of the room leaving her to the silence once again. One of the station cops walked in a while later with some water and a sandwich, he flashed an apologetic smile before he left without a word.

The clock read 2:30 when she finally looked up. Rubbing her hands over her eyes she sighed. Andrea had a feeling it was going to be a long night, and she closed her eyes trying to remember what had happened.

--

Groaning she lifted her head off of the table, the lights blinding her, causing her to squint up as Davis went on and on about what she had supposedly done. He had long ago accepted the fact that she couldn't remember a thing, but was determined to get her to no matter what. This was the case of his career, and while the fact that she might know about his connections with the Russians he wasn't concerned. A dirty cop who was in a precarious mental state wouldn't do much damage. She had no proof so he continued on.

After a while Andrea just closed her eyes as she listened to him. She didn't mean to be disrespectful but he hadn't given her a moment's peace, and it was rolling up on 7:30 in the morning. She jerked up when a cup of water was placed in front of her.

"You look thirsty." Davis said scrutinizing her from above.

"Thank you." she said hoarsely as she gulped down the cold drink.

"Get a few hours rest and we'll pick this up later."

As soon as Davis left, Andrea stumbled over to the small cot that had been brought in. Thankful that he had allowed someone to help her clean up her injuries she was asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.

"How long are you going to let her rest?" Darcy asked as he came up behind the man who now seemed to be in charge of the entire precinct.

"I'll let her get in a few good hours. Can't have her falling asleep in interrogation now can I?" He asked smiling as he cast a side long glance over at the man.

John didn't say anything just looked over at Andrea sound asleep on the old cot before making his way back down to the main area, just glad to be out of Davis's presence. Everyone knew he had been involved in the whole thing more than just an investigator would have been. They just couldn't prove it, and there was nothing they could do to get Andrea out of it. He just prayed whoever had been there with her had gotten out all right and was smart enough to stay away.

_All she could hear was muffled talking; inching forward she could finally see the group through the dusty window. She didn't recognize any of them, and she started to inch away from the building. Before she realized what was happening she was grabbed from behind a gun digging into her side._

"_Make a sound and you're dead." The man's breathe was horrible and it took all she could not to retch right there._

_Two other men grabbed her and started to drag her around to the side entrance. Coming to her senses she tried to kick out at them, but it only succeeded in making them angry, she was doubled over in pain before they made it through the door, pain shooting up her leg every time she took a halting step._

_A large man approached her and without a pause barreled his fist into her stomach, she began to double over due to the intense pain. The men held her tight not allowing her to slump as the next blow came. The man never spoke a word but continued to alternate between her stomach and a few to the face. Finally someone to the side said something though her mind was too fuzzy to comprehend it. The man came up to her again his fist raised._

"_Are you alone?" He asked, his voice an animalistic growl, a look of pure enjoyment on his face._

_It took her a second to work out the logistics of speaking again; the taste of blood filled her parched mouth, her cracked lips causing pain to even move them. "Yes." She had said it without even thinking. She believed it. She was alone. Connor had done the smart thing and gotten out of there when he had the chance. She didn't blame him, her instincts had told her to flee, but she hadn't listened. She didn't want to chicken out not when it was so important. Oh how she regretted it now as she took another blow, the shouts coming from the side not even registering as she resigned herself to her fate. The only thing that remained for her was a rendezvous with wood. A sleek black coffin, no honors, thrust into the ground as a traitor to her oath. No one would know the truth of what had happened, no one would care. Bright eyes flashed through her mind, and she pushed them aside pain ripping in her chest, not from another punch but rather regret. Another loose end she would never be able to set right. She would never be able to tell him how she felt._

_She watched as the man drew his gun aiming. She watched the bullet rip through her dermis slowly, splintering her skull, the cerebral cortex obliterated as her core, her mind was blown away into the space of the world._

_She vaguely heard the shot as something collided painfully with her leg, her already bad ankle giving way. The pain was momentary as blackness engulfed her._

Andrea's eyes snapped open, the glaring lights of the room bearing down but she refused to close them. She couldn't it was just a dream a bad dream she told herself, it wasn't real.

She knew it was, but didn't want it to be. It would condemn Connor and his family if it were true. She still didn't remember everything, and didn't understand what was going on. The only thing she could wrap her head around was that she was in deep shit, and the one thing she could do to get out of it was the one thing she would never be able to do.

Andrea knew she could never give up the McManus's; granted she had no real recollection of what had transpired in those weeks that now left a gaping hole in her life, but she was certain that they were friends, ones that she could trust. Closing her eyes she laid there until she heard the tell tale sound of footsteps coming down the hall. The door creaked open, and she turned to face her visitor.

"Feel like talking now that you've had some rest."

"Depends on what you want to talk about." she shot back, he courage back if only for the moment.

"Still sticking to the whole I don't remember charade."

"No."

"So you admit you do remember." Davis said his head cocking to one side, a look of triumph starting to appear on his face.

"No."

"But you just said."

"I was referring to your comment about it being a charade. If I remembered I assure you I would not hesitate to give you what it is that you want. But as it is I don't have that information."

"That's too bad for you. Because I have a press conference at noon, and guess who's the main topic."

Andrea glared at him.

"Yes my dear it's you. Now just to make sure I get this right I want you to critique my speech."

With that he pulled out a few note cards and began to droll on and on about her and her involvement with the Saints, and the progression of the case. Andrea was so tired and sore she started to nod off. Davis snickered when he saw her nodding off. He slammed his hands down on the table causing Andrea to jerk awake.

Without another word he left the room, and Andrea to her thoughts and her doubts. All she could do was sit and wait. For what she didn't know but she hoped it came soon.

**A/N**

**Okay hope the flash-back/dream wasn't too confusing. Made this chap longer to make up for my lack of an update. As always please review **


	21. Chapter 21

For Thee

Chapter 21

"I can't just leave." Connor said trying to push his way past John, "I have to get in to see her."

"You won't get anywhere near her. Davis has this place shut down like a nuclear missile silo." John said hoping he wouldn't make any kind of scene. He knew they didn't need any attention drawn to them. It would be devastating for both of them.

"Then how did I get in?"

"Bad security, plus we are still running other cases so they can't stop people from coming and going on this level." Greenley said still keeping a look out for anyone who might recognize Connor. Most may not know who he was; but showing up after having been away for so long might raise some questions.

"Look the best thing you can do right now is get out of here unseen. Don't worry about Andrea we'll find a way to keep her safe I promise you. She won't go down for this." John put in, meaning every word.

Connor nodded, "Just make sure those get into the right hands" He said pointing to the files.

"Don't worry I know someone who won't screw us." John said placing his hand on Connor's shoulder, trying to reassure him that everything would work out.

With that Connor regained his composure looking at Greenley who nodded that they wouldn't stop until they had exhausted every avenue open to them. With that little reassurance he left the building, nodding to the same guards who had been there when he entered. They nodded back and went back to scanning the area. If they ever knew how close they had been to the person they were looking for they'd never believe it.

When he was a few blocks away Connor ducked into an alley and sank down to the ground. Not caring that the alley smelled of rotten sushi and cat piss. He buried his hands into his hair trying to control his breathing. He could have gotten her out of there, instead of going for Reaper he could have gotten her safely away and she never would have been put through all of this. Never would have been locked up or interrogated.

Above everything he felt the hope he had been holding onto plummeting. She had amnesia, she wouldn't remember they knew each other, everything they had been through, she wouldn't know he loved her. The one thing he had always secretly wanted, longed for in life, someone to love, had slipped through his fingers. She had been right there and he had hesitated afraid for so long, and now she was gone forever. The fact she was still alive only served as a temporary bandage to him.

Slowly rising to his feet he made his way back to the hotel room, half expecting for the police to jump out as he turned the key. He called Murphy and Da to let them know he wasn't in jail or dead, also filling them in on Andrea. He told them to make contact when they managed to make it back to the states.

With that he sank down into the bed, knowing if anything happened Greenley would get in contact with him. Sleep overtook him quickly, troubled dreams still playing in front of him.

&

"Excuse me Sir I think you may want to take a look at this." John said standing before the cluttered desk.

"What is it?"

He said nothing, afraid someone might overhear. The Agent looked at him curiously but opened the file being held out to him and began skimming over the information. He sat down as he got further and further into it.

"Where did you get this?"

"I'm afraid I can't give you the source, but I assure you it is credible."

"Where is he now?"

Greenley checked his watch, "He's just starting his press conference."

"Well then we have a party to crash. Jacobs, Costigan, get your asses ready; we have an arrest to make." He hollered across to two stoic looking agents. They both holstered their guns before making their way over, glancing curiously over at Greenley.

"Who we going for, and why for a city detective."

"He brought it to us to supersede his precinct, especially since it is our jurisdiction."

"How's that."

"Our perp is Special Agent Paul Davis."

Their eyebrows rose in unison, but other than that you would think they had been expecting that exact name to come out.

&

The whole room was buzzing with noise as he stepped out; he spoke quickly with one of the cops to the side before making his way toward the small podium that had been set up. It quieted quickly as he took his position, signaling he had their complete attention.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice. You've all heard reports about the shoot out last night, and I'm here to expand upon that as well as give an update on another important case." The more he said the more he could tell he had them where he wanted, hanging on his every word.

"The shootout was the tragic outcome of one of this precincts undercover operations. Despite the fall through of that case, it has possibly handed us the break we need. As you know there were two survivors. Myself and one Andrea Proctor, whom you may recall was wanted as a fugitive. Proctor has been connected to the Saints directly, as was her predecessor a Special Agent Paul Smecker, whom was killed recently. They appear to have aided the Saints both in providing possible targets and in alluding capture."

Davis's eyes landed on four men who entered the room. He grew concerned when he saw Greenley with them. He saw Darcy over to his side also looking at them. Deciding he was just paranoid he went to continue, when he felt someone come up to his side. The man placed his hand over the mic.

"If you come with me a scene can be avoided."

"What ever it is can wait, I'm in the middle of a press conference."

"I'll ask one more time for you to come now."

"I will not." He said back indignantly. While the TV mic's couldn't pick it up most people in the room could make out what was being said.

"Then you leave me no choice." With that he looked to the back and Greenley along with Jacobs and Costigan began to make their way forward. They couldn't trust anyone working with him, not until they were sure his people were clean.

"Paul Davis you are under arrest…"

"What!?" He asked shocked, you could have heard a pin drop in the room.

"Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney…" The rest of what was being said was drowned out by the reporters who were shouting out questions and the confused talking of the police officers present.

Special Agent Jones nodded to John, who immediately went to release Andrea.

&

"Boys I don't think we can do this anymore." Da said looking between Connor and Murphy. He knew in some ways they were still needed but he could ask no more of them. It was time for someone else to step up. If they continued down the path they were on he knew his sons' lives would be ruined. He had already seen the toll it had taken on Connor; and he couldn't bear to see either one get shot again, even if it was in the ass.

Da and Murphy had managed to get out much sooner than expected. They had made it back into town only a few days after the arrest. A little worse for wear in Connor's eyes but he was glad to see them back.

Connor and Murphy looked at each other and nodded their acquiescence. They had known it would only be a matter of time before they came to that point.

"What shall we do then?" Connor said his eyes falling to the floor.

"Start a real life I reckon." Murphy replied back. Connor didn't move; he still felt guilty about what happened to Andrea. Her memory had never completely returned, and despite everyone's urging he hadn't been able to get up the nerve to see her. The pain he held already was bad enough. He didn't want to make it worse.

"Lad, go see her. You owe it to both of ya." Da said, Connor didn't even flinch, John had told him the same thing a week before.

"She doesn't remember."

"Then give her a reason to."

"She's safer this way."

"How? No one is hunting for us. We've decided to quit, she'd be safer with you around."

"She doesn't…..didn't feel the same anyway."

"How do you know that?"

Connor didn't reply for a few moments as he stared out the window into the cold night. He turned and looked to Da, "Because I know."

With that he left Da and Murphy in the room to contemplate what to do next. Murphy shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Your ass still bothering you?"

"I got shot of course it is." He said irritability as he lay down on the coach.

"I'm sleeping here tonight." Murphy said irritability. Connor's ill mood was getting under his skin. For the first time in his life he was irked about the whole twin thing. Though he figured even if they weren't he'd still feel the same.

"All right see you in the morning son." Da said tossing over one of the spare blankets.

&

"Are they going to let you come back to work?"

"Yeah, just have to have another 'vacation' first."

"They just don't learn do they?" John asked as he took another bite of his sandwich. Trying his best to keep everything on it. Andrea laughed as one of the mayonnaise covered tomatoes plopped onto his plate. It had been over a week since she had been 'arrested'. Since then she had been hailed in the media as a hero of sorts. They had managed to keep the Saints involvement to a minimum officially; even though everyone at the department knew they had been deeply involved. They had documented on paper that the Saints had fled the country.

"So what are you going to do now?" John said eyeing the tomato.

"Work I guess." She said staring out at the people milling by on the street. It had been rainy all week, and the dampness was begging to take its toll on her. It seemed like the whole world was gloomy.

"I mean about the Saints."

"Why would I be concerned with them?"

"Andrea…they are your friends."

"They're criminals, besides I can't remember anyway, and obviously they really have no interest in keeping in contact." She said her eyes not leaving the street, her voice sounded hollow and it made John cringe. Since the incident she had been devoid of emotion for the most part.

"What about if you get those memories back?"

"Then I don't know. Why is this so important to you?" She said turning her eyes to him.

"You're all my friends, and I don't want you to miss out on something that might be good for you."

"Good for me? What the hell are you going on about?"

"Never mind."

"John?"

"Just never mind." He said forcibly, and she dropped it.

They finished their lunch in silence and John walked her back to the apartment, the entire time working out how to fix the situation. He knew some of the memories were coming back, not completely but some; and that she was lying about how much. He just hoped seeing them all again would jog her memory. With that he made a call, hoping Da would agree with him and con his sons, especially Connor, into meeting.

&

"Why are we going exactly?"

"John said he had some loose ends to tie up for us." Da said turning onto yet another street.

"Still doesn't explain why we need to be there."

"Because he asked us to meet him, and I reckon we owe him that much."

"Fine, then you want to tell us where we are going?"

"To the park."

"Fun." Murphy said looking over at Connor who hadn't said a word since they had gotten in the car.

The three pulled up beside the only other car in that particular area.

"I don't see him." Murphy said peering out the window.

"He's up the trail a bit. Now get your asses out and stop complaining."

Murphy went to say something but Connor cut him off with a quick glance and got out of the car.

"I just wish he would have told us what this is about."

Da nodded and led them down the small footpath. Weeds were trying to reclaim what was rightfully theirs, but the few people who walked the path kept it clear. Connor smiled as a squirrel scampered across the path chasing after a butterfly. They had been walking for about five minutes when a clearing came into view. Connor saw John, and Da went over to great him; that was when he saw the figure at the other side of the clearing hanging back from everyone. It was like he had been split in half. Part of him wanted to turn and run back down the path, the other wanted nothing more than to walk over and take her into his arms.

"Andrea there are some people I want to reintroduce you to."

John said motioning for her to come over. She walked over hesitantly to stand beside John and shook Da's hand. Murphy nudged Connor forward and they both made their way over together. Murphy taking the lead.

Without hesitation Murphy stepped forward and embraced Andrea.

"It's nice to see you again."

"Uh thanks I guess."

He stepped back and smiled down at her, "Don't worry you'll get to know me again soon enough."

After a moment's hesitation she smiled causing Murphy to grin even more. He stepped away and ushered Da and John away, down the path to give Connor and Andrea some time alone.

"Hi," she said softly, "Where are they going?"

"Who knows?" Connor said back awkwardly. He didn't know how to react or what to say, his mind was a complete blank.

"So ya'll are the Saints."

"Yeah."

With that they fell into silence neither sure of what to say, and Andrea took a seat on the small bench as she stared at the trees. Flashes and images of the past few weeks that she had remembered surfacing in her mind again.

"You're Connor right?" he nodded.

"I'm sorry I don't remember a lot of what happened. I've been trying but it just isn't coming back fast enough."

"You'll get it eventually." Connor said taking a seat next to her.

Silence reigned again as Andrea tried to remember anything at all.

"Maybe…..was there ever…?"

"Ever what?"

"It's nothing." She said shaking her head.

"Come on you can ask me anything."

"It's just a stupid…feeling I got."

Connor didn't say anything just waited for her to continue, his stomach tightening. Andrea got up and walked away contemplating how to ask. Finally she turned to him.

"Were we more than friends?"

Connor froze this was not exactly the question he had been expecting.

"We…" He had no clue how to put it into words, how do you explain to someone who barely remembers you that you are in love with them. "Uh…"

"Kiss me."

"What?!" he said getting up.

"Kiss me" she said again taking a step towards him.

"Why?"

"It'll answer my question and be quicker than waiting for you to answer."

Connor stepped up to her and tentatively leaned forward, raising his hand to touch her face. His eyes held hers looking for any sign of pushing him away but there was none. He dropped his gaze and it travelled over the face that had been haunting his dreams. Finally resting on her lips.

Glancing up one more time to meet her eyes he leaned forward and captured her lips in a sweet kiss. After a few moments he broke apart and looked down at her.

Her eyes were closed and her brow was furrowed in concentration.

"Andrea?" He asked but she didn't respond, and he could see her eyes moving rapidly behind her closed eye lids. Without any warning she collapsed and he barely caught her before she hit the ground.

"Help!" He shouted as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear.

The group dashed back up the trail when they heard him shout, and entered the clearing to see Connor holding Andrea in his arms.

"What happened?" John said rushing over.

"I don't know she got really spaced out and then she just collapsed." Connor said reluctant to let John in to get a better look at her.

John checked her pulse, "It's erratic, but it seems to be returning to normal."

"What the fuck does that mean?" Murphy asked.

"I'm not sure." John said his gaze drifting from answering Murphy to studying Connor closely. But Connor never noticed; he was too busy staring at Andrea, anxiety written clearly all over his face.

John returned his gaze back to his dear friend and prayed whatever had happened was a onetime deal and that nothing was seriously wrong.

Andrea moaned as she began to regain consciousness, it was so sudden Connor jumped. "Andrea can you hear me?"

"What happened?" She said groggily trying to sit up, neither Connor nor John letting her.

"You collapsed." John said, "Do you remember where you are?"

"Yes."

"Can you open your eyes?" John asked.

"I could."

"They why aren't you?"

"I don't want it to have just been a dream. I'm afraid if I open them I'll lose it all."

"What to have been a dream."

"Everything."

John looked over to Connor who was just as confused as he was.

"Andrea…what are you talking about?" Connor finally asked.

"I remember…I remember everything." She said her eyes finally opening, as she squinted in the sun that had peaked out from a cloud. Smiling as she looked at him and everyone around her.

Connor broke into a wide smile as he quickly embraced her, "Welcome back."

"Thanks." She managed to mumble, overwhelmed by everything that was happening. The cascade of memories was still a little too much for her to handle. But she was glad to be back.

&

**A/N**

**Well I'm fairly sure this is the end. I apologize for the long delay for this Chapter but school got super busy. If I get enough reviewers saying they want one I may do an epilogue, but I'm not sure my muse on this story will let me…I think I sucked it dry. **

**Either way a deep thanks to all those who followed this drawn out story, ya'll are the best.**

**Please Review.**


End file.
